Metallic Blood
by HisLordFluffiness
Summary: Is it true the truth will set you free? If so why does it hurt so much if it sets you free? Kagome has reached the limit. But she hasn't broken under the weight.. well not just yet. R & R. Some characters are OOC. BanKag ON HIATUS
1. My One, True Desire

**HLF: Okay just had to write this story. This song, when I first heard it really connected to the situation Kagome has. –cough cough- Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo –cough cough-**

**Song: Breathe No More**

**Artist: Evanescence**

**On with the story. REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE. This song is a really inspirational song to me and I'd like to thank Evanescence for making it. Their a wicked band ) **

**DISCLAIMER: I never did and never will own Inuyasha! So stop bothering me about it ya stinky lawyers!**

* * *

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
**_

My heart wrenched sobs echoed through the night as I ran. So many emotions flashing through my brain. Hurt, _How could he do this to me, his BEST FRIEND._ Pain_, My heart it hurts so much!_ Sorrow, _Why me._ Regret, _Why did I love him in the first place_. Betrayal, _How could he chose her, the ENEMY, anyone but her_. On nights like this I would cry myself to sleep hoping, just praying it wasn't true.

So many tears I have cried. _'Why?' _was the only question I asked myself. _Why would he play with my heart like that? Why did I believe him? Why did I have a ray of hope just picturing that we could've started something together..._

_**Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more. **_

I continued running though my lungs burned for me to slow down. I didn't listen this warning. Until it became too painful to bear. My hands, my trembling hands clasped onto the back of a tree as my back slowly slid down it. I hurt everywhere, it was impossible to deny it.

"C'mon Kaggie... How could you have been so foolish as to think that he would love you, a pathetic human. But heck who am I kidding. No one would love me. I'm a lowlife. Not worth anyone's time" I said to myself. _Why was I alive right now, why did I exist? Oh wait, I already know the answer._

_The purpose of my god forsaken life is to find the damn shards of the Shikon jewel! If only Buyo had never went into that well house. If only I had left it there and gone to school. If only I had never fallen down that old well...I could've had a small amount of a chance to be normal. All the endless options..._

**_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
_**

_'This isn't me! Get over it, Kaggie! Nothings gonna change!' _I screamed in my head. _'Who am I fooling? I know that! But I can't understand why he chose HER!' _Kagome thought maliciously. _'And he didn't even tell me! If he'd told me this wouldn't have ended up the way it did!'_

**_But I know t_****_he difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love!  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
_**

Unknown to the girl, two peiring blue eyes watched her carefully in the shadows, calculating her every move. Those eyes showed sympathy, malice, anger, dissapointment and many other emotions. Those icy blue eyes stared as if knowing exactly what was going on the girl's head.

**_And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
_**

_'There only one thing I want need now... The one thing that I desire the most. This Kagome needs it more than anything'_ The girl known as Kagome stood slowly. Her bright blue eyes darkened slightly as she narrowed her eyes. Her blue orbs flashed red for a moment.

**_And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more._**

**REVENGE.**

* * *

**HLF: Okay thats it. It's a bit confusing but there are two people in that area, Kagome and a stranger. I wonder who it is? Well, I know who it is of course but do you? Review and maybe you'll find out! -LAUGHS MANIACALLY- **

**Bwahahahaha...AHEM! Please REVIEW!**

**That "Go" button. Yeah that's it. NOTE: I WILL BE CONTINUEING THIS STORY! ITS NOT JUST A SONGFIC, so yea.**


	2. Meeting You

**HLF: Okay thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. Here's... Chappie... 2? I forgot --" Sorry. On with z show!**

* * *

Kagome trudged bitterly along the dirt path beside Sango who was beside Miroku while Inutrasha led the way. Shippo turned sleepily in her arms. Kagome and her companions had been traveling for days without a single lead. That and Inuyasha was acting ever so cranky lately… well crankier then usual. He kept saying things like 'Stupid wench, where's the food?' and 'Kikyo is soooo much better then you!' with that egoistic smirk on his face. _'Stupid mutt, frigin shove a stick through your head over and over again' _Ooh the temptation. She had left the group for a few months and to finish high school. She had planned to go back to the feudal era sooner or later. Back then; she was still in love with Inuyasha. _'I never knew and still don't know what I ever saw in the whelp. He's selfish, annoying, inconsiderate, a total, completely clueless dumbass and not to mention pathetic and a retard with mental problems!'_

She had wanted o give Inuyasha a big surprise when she came back so to pile up onto all the other junk she had to do she took martial arts lessons. The very important rule: There an be no ying without yang. There can be no yang without ying. There is balance. _'I like that theory' was Kagome's first thought _as soon as she had heard those few lines she knew she would follow those rules as guidelines throughout her life and so far it hadn't done anything wrong to her. Now after the incident with her family she was back in the feudal era.

Accomplishing the task of how to use a katana, twin swords, bows, her miko powers and many other weapons and powers **(A/N: Which I will not name cause I can't remember)**. But most of all she learned three sword handling. The title is self-explanatory. _''But I guess not everyone has to know this very VITAL info'_ though Kagome as she glared spitefully at Inuyasha's back. "Wench, stop looking at me!" Inuyasha bit out. "Geez, I guess someone doesn't know the difference between GAZING and GLARING" said Kagome pointing out the direct obvious. Inuyasha just muttered incoherent words. "What was that Inutrasha? I can't hear you" said Kagome as she rose an eyebrow but not later she smiled wickedly while Sango and Miroku sniggered in the background. "Nothing…" said Inuyasha, deciding to play it safe from what Kagome could tell but from Inuyasha's point of view it would be something like: She provides me with ramen. Make Kagome mad and she'll go home. No Kagome. No Ramen.

"That's what I-" suddenly a pulsing feeling coursed through her body as adrenaline ran through her veins in retaliation. "Inuyasha! I sense seven jewel shards in the west!" she yelled **(A/N: COMPLETELY forgetting to call him Inutrasha might I add P –pouts-)**. "Hurry wench get on my back or you'll slow us down!" demanded Inuyasha. "Hell no! I don't want aids! I'm on my own!" yelled Kagome as she began running with the sleeping Shippo tucked in her arms and a black duffle bag on her shoulders leaving the rest off the group in dust. Kilala transformed into her bigger form and Sango and Miroku hopped on. Leaving Inuyasha to drop his jaw in rejection. "WENCH COME BACK HERE!" was all that was heard throughout the entire feudal era.

Kagome snickered evilly when she heard that. "Baka…" she muttered as she snuggled her kit closer with Sango, Kilala and Miroku not too far behind her. She stopped abruptly in her tracks for there in front of her deep blue orbs was the Shincinintai. The leader Bankotsu smirked deviously. "I know something you don't!" he said challenging her with his own icy orbs. Kagome took up the challenge as she asked "And what might that be?" "Uh-uh not until we fight!" he said devilishly as Kagome's eyebrow twitched as her fist clenched. Bankotsu just laughed. Kagome growled slightly but Sango and Miroku arrived on the site soon followed by Inuyasha.

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha growled. "Mutt!" hissed Bankotsu while switching his gaze to Inuyasha. Kagome dropped her black duffle bag and got some items out. When she was in her time she had used her miko powers to allow her bag to carry an unlimited amount of items no matter the size or weight and she had also done a spell on her mp3 and her cell phone to allow them to have a full battery without having to recharge their batteries'.

'_Now it only I could do that to my credit card…'_ She went and placed Shippo on the back of the transformed Kilala. "Take care of him…" she whispered in the nekos' ear.

She went behind a tree and changed to her black cargo pants and black tank top. She then pulled on a camouflage black, white and grey trench coat on. Coming back into the view of the Shinchinintai and the Inuyasha Gang she yet again dropped her black duffle bag on the floor. Her hands disappeared into her bag yet again. They reappeared with two gleaming silver blades in each hand. Her twin katana's. She tapped their tips a bit to check that they weren't blunt or rusty. And sure enough a prick of crimson came out of her finger. Then she went and stood out on the battlefield a couple of meters away from Inuyasha. "

Kagome…?" said Inuyasha with wide eyes. "Shisuta…?" Sango questioned. "Lady Kagome…?" Miroku stared. Kagome's bangs covered her eyes as she smirked deviously. Her orbs reappeared again looking glazed, "Bankotsu's mine!" she growled out. The Shinchinintai that had been silent the entire had one of their members break the silence. "Inuyasha my koinu!! Come to me!!" Screeched Jakotsu girlishly as he latched himself onto Inuyasha. Shippo gave a cute yawn as he woke up. "Jakotsu you baka! You woke him up!" hissed Kagome in anger as she walked slowly to the kit. "Wuh? We're in the middle of a battle! Why didn't you guys wake me up!?" said Shippo as he jumped into his battle stance. Kagome sighed. '_It's probably best it he starts fighting sometime soon…' _

So this is how the battle went. It was Kagome VS Bankotsu. Inuyasha VS Jakotsu and Suikotsu. Sango and Miroku VS Mukotsu and Ginkotsu. Shippo and Kilala VS Renkotsu and Kyoukotsu.

Kagome stood still as her teammates ran past her towards their opponents. The battle raged on as time stood still. Everything seemed to go by slowly as Bankotsu walked towards her and she backed up slowly in the forest. But then everything sped back up to their normal pace as Bankotsu lashed out at her with his Banyruu. Kagome countered with her katana's in an 'X' shape. "Trust me when you push I'll push back…. Only harder, MUCH harder!" she growled out as she pressed back lurching her body forward. "Kagome, that's your name right…? I know something you don't!" he said while pressing down hard, also lurching his body forward. "Chikuso! You must be the most annoying person I've ever…met!" yelled Kagome as she panted slighted, "Apart from Inuyasha that is!" She then lashed out with her blade breaking the contact.

Bankotsu never had time to make a cocky remark as Kagome stabbed forward with her left hand katana. Bankotsu quickly retaliated by blocking and lashing out with his own blade. Kagome's swiped her hand back quickly but not without a scratch on her left arm. She jumped back looking from her arm to Bankotsu and back again. "Mother F-" she didn't get to finish as Bankotsu lunged for her with his blade. _'Damn… All these trees are in the way!' _thought Bankotsu as Kagome lashed out spitefully right back at him. "What is it tell me already?!" Kagome cried out to him.

"Nope, what's the magic word?" he asked smiling coyly. "Please!" Kagome begged softly as she slightly retreated. "Well since you said please… I saw you the other night," he said pausing for a moment to take in Kagome's cute confused expression, "You were talking to yourself did you know that counts for insane?" Kagome gasped as he eyes widened, "Y-ou were t-the one in the b-bushes…?" she asked as she gulped visibly.

"That's right, sweetheart. I heard _everything_" Bankotsu said with the devious smirk on his face as he began to walk forward slowly, tantalizingly. Kagome eyes showed fear as she slowly backed up, until she felt the rough bark of the tree against her back. Her bottom lip quivered as Bankotsu closed in on her. He rose his hands up on either side of her head and lowered his head slowly. She trembled slightly as she felt his smooth cheek press against hers as he blew onto her ear.

His arms wrapped around her waist as he pushed her up against the tree. "I'll give you an offer, something you can't resist….

* * *

**HLF: Sorry for the long wait. Up next is chappie...ummm... 3 right. I forgot --"**

**REVIEW and make me Happy )**


	3. The Offer

**HLF: IM SO HAPPY D I got so many reviews on the last chappie!! heres the replies for chappie 1 and 2. Oops I forgot to put in the reviews for chappie 1 on the last chapter so here they are**

**CHAPPIE 1**

**crystal18111994: _"i like it so far. Can't wait till chappie 2! XD" -_Thankies for the review and chappie two is up! -HLF**

**CHAPPIE 2**

**crystal18111994:** **_"yeah! It was Bankotsu! Love him! Update soon!" _- Lol I love him too! -HLF**

**japanesegirl101: _"whoa... update soon!!" _-Ooh! glad to see you like it so far XD -HLF**

**Kisskitty_"Hm...that was cool. Although I need to know WHAT'S GOING ON IN BANKOSTSU'S HEAD! What is his offer? thinking...thinking...thinking...think- I KNOW! He's gonna ask her to join the group!! ...I think. KittyP.S- Update soon pwease!!" _- My lips are sealed. Bankotsu: No their not you wouldn't be talking if they were --". HLF: Shutup! You don't know that. -HLF**

**Sakura and Itachi Forever: ****_"Damn it UPDATE" - _Lol. I'll make sure I do XD -HLF**

**animelover1991: _"hey I love the story please update soon! I cant wait till the next chappie so please hurry!" -_Heeey don't I know you from somewhere?_ -HLF_**

* * *

What is this offer..?" stuttered Kagome as it started to drizzle lightly. She hesitantly watched as the water fell onto his body in front of her. Her eyes looked into his where many emotions stood behind his blue tranquil orbs. Glee, cockiness, defiance, intelligence and the faded yet still fresh memory of battles, many with great consequences. 

'_But hell what am I saying, her own eyes probably held the same amount of defiance. But intelligence…? Men are supposed to be stupid! Maybe I'm imagining things'_

"Well, my offer would be that you…join my band and be one the greatest humans to ever live! After all I've never met many people that can hold me back with twin blades! And you'd get training!" he said with a grin.

'_Well I guess that wouldn't be so bad… But wait… he said I'd get training…'_ "Wait, what?!" yelled Kagome, flustered. "I'd get training! ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M WEAK!" screamed Kagome her eyes wide. "Well yeah, I thought that was obvious" said Bankotsu still grinning. "Baka… you're just like him…" said Kagome as those words brought back memories. She then fainted.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_An oversized yellow bag was thrown from a small well entrance as a green and white clad figure climbed over the side of the well. This figure had visited this era many times before but had never quite settled down. Its name known to many as a miko, protector and some even believed an angel or saint. But none never knew the true, graceful being inside._

_**Come with me  
Stay the night  
Just say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)**_

_It was a smiling girl with her hair flowing softly behind her. She began to walk a__way as she thought 'I'll get Inuyasha to get my bag later.' Inuyasha the snow white haired half demon. Brother to Lord Sesshomaru, great taiyoukai of the West._

_**You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)  
**_

_She walked on with a clear mind and a goofy smile on her porcelain face. Such a pure creature walking in this horrific world. _

_**So let me go now  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know... **_

_Suddenly there was a rustling sound in the bushes off to her left. The girl slowly turned with her eyes cold as steel. A long slithering snake **(A/N: Sorry guys dunno what their called -**__**-" if someone could tell me that'd be great XD**__…a soul stealer. _

**It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late) **

_**Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm  
**_

_It lunged at the girl but just as it was about to snap its jaws on her head a bright pink light erupted from her hand and shot the demon down into ash, which was quickly swept away by the wind."Kikyo…"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
And letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know... **_

"_Kagome, stay with me!" screamed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" I gasped as the blood slowly crept out of my gaping wounds. The last I saw was Inuyasha's concerned face, the darkness slowly creeping into my mind._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late) **_

"_Inuyasha… I want to stay with you!" I yelled my heart slowly breaking. "No, you slut! Leave me be! My heart belongs to Kikyo and no one else!" Inuyasha growled out, annoyed. "But…." She began but then he was gone leaving her in the dust to wallow in her pain. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...**_

_"Daddy! Wait!" screamed a younger Kagome as her beloved father faded into the distance. "Kagome, go back inside. I don't want to see you or that whore you call your "mother" again!" he yelled out turning slightly as he slipped in the black limo._

_I watched with sad eyes as the black car faded over the horizon, never to be seen again._

___-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

_**You know it's just too little too late **_

_**You know it's just too little too late  
**_

_I'm a hollow shell._

_There's nothing left for me._

_Why did you do this to me?_

_Third wheel._

_I don't understand…_

_I want Kikyo and no one else! _

_My heart belongs to her ONLY!_

_Everything will be alright Kagome._

_Stay with me…_

_Stay with me…_

_Stay with me…_

_**  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**HLF: Chappie 3 is complete! Sorry for it being short. Please bear with me cause school taking up most of my time and teachers are bitches so BAM! OH AN****D REVIEW AND IF YOU CAN GIVE ME SOME NAMES OF SOME ATTACKS THE CHARACTERS IN INUYASHA USE AND WHICH CHARACTER IT IS!**


	4. Losing You

**HLF: Chappie 4! Thanks for the review you guys I really appreciate it. I just wanted to start this fic cause Ban/Kag fics are so COOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Inuyasha.**

A bright light filtered through my eyelids as I opened them. I made a low groan of discomfort from my position on the hard, rough dirt. "Where...am I?" I asked to no one in particular. "Aniki! The miko wench has woken up!" came a high-pitched voice. As my eyes came into focus I saw something I never want to see ever again in my entire life.

"Oh my Kami! It's Jakotsu's face!!!!!!!" I screamed trying to back away from him as far as possible. But unfortunately he gripped the scruff of my shirt. "Shutup bitch!" Jakotsu said as he scowled in his spot a little ways away from her. Kagome scoffed. "Now, now Jakotsu be nice to little Kagome. After all, she is a guest." said Bankotsu with a grin on his face. "Oh dear kami... why have you forsaken me?" I asked turned my blue orbs to the ceiling of what seemed to be a cave. Their secret hideout.

I tried to move my hands but found they were bound tight in a rope which is totally crushing my wrists might I add! "Na-uh, Kagome. You weren't trying to escape were you? Oops, we already took care of that problem" said Bankotsu bending down in front of her face, their noses touching.

"Do you always have to blow up my BUBBLE?" I said frustrated as I pouted. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "It means my personal space!" said Kagome as she tried to back away. Bankotsu just shrugged.

"Okay Kagome, now be a good little girl and be quiet and listen, don't make me put this gag over your pretty little lips cause I will," he said pausing to snap the gag forward with his wrist flicked out when Kagome tried to struggle, "Now here's the plan, You will help us find the jewel shards and in return we'll gift wrap you and send you back to your petty friends" he said, their foreheads now touching. "One, how about no. Two, little? Who the hell do you think you're calling little?! And finally three, how about hell no, ya asshole!" yelled Kagome.

Bankotsu moved so their lips were inches apart. "Oh, a feisty one eh? Interesting... I'll enjoy, um... _taming _you. And guess what sweetheart you've got no choice cause, yeah um see... YOU are a CAPTIVE in MY POSSESSION" he said as his lips lightly brushed against hers when he spoke.

"You're just mad cause you just got the answer you've never heard before," said Kagome smugly. Bankotsu put on a malicious smirk the one he put on during battles when he was about to murder someone. He just chuckled and turned the other way and walked. "You, you... you bloodthirsty mercenary!" yelled Kagome, not sure what to say as her eyes slightly teared up when she struggled. Bankotsu's bangs covered his eyes for a moment as he slightly turned to look over his shoulder. But then quickly turned and walked away quickly.

Jakotsu's eyes popped out of their sockets. "You ungrateful little wench!" he said as he walked over and kicked dirt onto her. "Bankotsu-chan has given you a spot in this team and you just- UGH! I can't believe you! What the hell is wrong with you! Are you daft or something?!" yelled Jakotsu in her face. "And this is how you repay him! Stop me if I'm wrong but are you insane! Merc's aren't all "oh I killed someone Harty-har-har"! We're human beings too! You can't just treat us like that! Especially not Bankotsu!" screamed Jakotsu as he huffed and backed off. _'Wow, talk about mood swings... But I guess he's right, this time. I should go apologize to Bankotsu...'_ she thought sadly as she looked away in regret.

_But how the hell am I supposed to MOVE! Ooh I know!'_ thought Kagome as she closed her eyes tightly. Concentrating. Suddenly a spark lit up at her wrists. The light slowly emerged (A/N: Wow haven't heard that word in a while O.o) into two gleaming black flames. Slowly, one bit down on the ropes at her wrists while the other made its way downwards to her ankles. They quickly ate away at the ropes while the rest of the Shincinintai just stood and starred in shock and amazement.

Once the deed was done. She quickly flicked her wrist and cleared them so they were pinned to the wall by an unknown black force. "Sumimasen, I must do this" she said sadly as her sleek eyebrows furrowed. "You wouldn't have let me go if I did ask you" With that she slowly left the cave in silence while the remaining Shincintai members struggled against the cave walls of their hideout.

Kagome stretched out her aura feeling, which her hands could not. There it was! His aura… but it was, sad. Now the guilt was really hanging heavily upon her shoulders. She slowly walked towards the aura with regret and sadness.

When she finally reached him she saw his lean muscles on his back as he sat in the hot spring. She blushed hotly as she took off her trench-coat so her black tank top showed. Luckily, he had his pants on A/N: XD I can imagine all you female readers out there, -rofl- Remember he only has his shirt off. He slowly craned his neck up looking up towards the sky. "What do you want, miko. I thought I was just a bloodthirsty merc. Nobody wants to affiliate with me" he said emotionlessly.

His back was still to her but she could tell he was agitated. She frowned visibly as she sighed. Her feet slowly moved making tiny ripples in the water as she moved towards him. "Look, Bankotsu…" she started choosing her words carefully so as not to offend him. He remained silent and he did not turn around to face her.

"Okay you know what, I'll just say it-" she started. "What are you going to insult me again?" he asked, interrupting. "No! Bankotsu… I'm trying to say I'm sorry" she said tearing up for the second time that day. Her arms slowly wrapped around his waist as she hugged him tightly to her.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of being something your not, I'm sorry for not seeing the true you and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions" she said as her cheek pressed up against his bare back.

Slowly he turned around in her vice-like grip around his waist. He sighed as his right arm wrapped around her head and his left wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close against him. Her in his arms, it felt… wonderful yet wrong at the same time. Their time together… He never wanted it to end. But why was he doing this he was a bachelor! The distinguished leader of the Shincintai! But he supposed he should just enjoy it while it lasted. Unaware, that the very person in his arms, was thinking the exact same thing.

Slowly he pulled her out to arms length as if to examine her. Her face was flushed. She looked pretty darn cute and he'd be damned if he didn't tell her now while he still had the chance. "Your not that bad looking, Kagome. Hell! Your pretty cute I'd say!" he said as he looked deep into her blue orbs as they lulled him in. Her face blew up like a balloon A/N: I love saying that! It means she turned really red 3. Bankotsu just grinned. "Kagome…" he whispered as he leaned closer to her. Kagome was dazed she didn't know what to do.

Slowly he bent his head and took her lips in a sweet passionate kiss. Kagome was stunned to the point of where she didn't react. But instead, she just wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned into him. Bankotsu grinned against her lips as he made it deeper.

Kagome felt a tugging at her lower lip. He had latched on asking her to open up to him. But what? Kagome snapped out of her trance like state. She pulled away abruptly. What would Inuyasha think when he saw them like this? What would the rest of the Inu-tachi think?

She just wasn't ready for this at the moment. She pulled out of his grip and slowly made her way to the edge of the spring. Once out, she bent to slightly bent to retrieve her trench coat but her arm stopped in mid-air as she saw the look Bankotsu was giving her.

Bankotsu's face was marred with traces of confusion, rejection and a tad bit of, disappointment? "Gomen Bankotsu. I'm not ready to think of the consequences of what would happen if you and I started a relationship together. Gomen nasai…" whispered Kagome softly so only Bankotsu could hear.

And with that she left, crystalline tears falling from her porcelain face as her blue orbs blinked constantly trying to rid herself of tears.

Bankotsu watched her go as he moved towards the edge of the hot spring. There was no way he could stop her. She had free will and at the moment he didn't have his Banyruu incase something happened.

He sighed as he rested his chin on the ground as his arms wrapped around his head. He wanted her back. Her lips had tasted so sweet. As was her body as his and hers fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

He wanted her back, _VERY soon_.


	5. I'll Hold You While You Sleep

**HLF: Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Well, Ima get started with the chapter before you guys stop reading... hehe.**

**GLOSSARY:**

**baka - idiot**

**hentai - pervert**

**ja ne - cya**

* * *

It had been months since he had seen her. Everyday he had wanted to see her. Her deep blue eyes and full lips. She would appear in his dreams again and again. That day, that sacred day when she had blessed him with her presence at the hotspring. 

**II FLASHBACK II **

_Slowly he bent his head and took her lips in a sweet passionate kiss. Kagome was stunned to the point of where she didn't react. But instead, she just wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned into him. Bankotsu grinned against her lips as he made it deeper._

_Kagome felt a tugging at her lower lip. He had latched on asking her to open up to him. But what? Kagome snapped out of her trance like state. She pulled away abruptly. What would Inuyasha think when he saw them like this? What would the rest of the Inu-tachi think?_

_She just wasn't ready for this at the moment. She pulled out of his grip and slowly made her way to the edge of the spring. Once out, she bent to slightly bent to retrieve her trench coat but her arm stopped in mid-air as she saw the look Bankotsu was giving her._

_Bankotsu's face was marred with traces of confusion, rejection and a tad bit of, disappointment? "Gomen Bankotsu. I'm not ready to think of the consequences of what would happen if you and I started a relationship together. Gomen nasai…" whispered Kagome softly so only Bankotsu could hear._

_And with that she left, crystalline tears falling from her porcelain face as her blue orbs blinked constantly trying to rid herself of tears._

**II END FLASHBACK II**

He closed his eyes trying to preserve the memories. Nothing could replace what she had stirred up in him. Nothing.

* * *

"Wait guys! C'mon! Slow down!" yelled Inuyasha pumping his legs harder with each stride. From far ahead, Kagome grinned. "Keep up **baka**! I don't have time for this! We could've have found many jewel shards by now!" replied Kagome. Inuyasha just grumbled something that sounded like "Your the one who broke it in the first place" Kagome just sped off her feet running to the sound of water, Kilala and the rest at her heels, except Inuyasha. 

Skidding to a halt Kagome just leapt over the river now found before she could fall in. Unlike Kagome, Kilala just flew over but Inuyasha on the other hand started slidding... and fell into the water.

He sputtered as he resurfaced. Kagome held her stomach with one hand and with the other pointed and laughed. "Quiet wench! Not my damn problem you led us to a damn river!" squealed Inuyasha. "Umm... Inuyasha notice how everyone else didn't fall in but you did" pointed out Kagome. Again Inuyasha backed down.

"I think we should camp here for the night" said Sango as Shippo nodded in agreement. "Of course as my little demon slayer says" replied Miroku cutely while pulling Sango's cheek. Sango's eye twitched and the next thing you know Miroku was on the floor knocked out cold.

"It would only seem reasonable" giggled Kagome and quickly set to work setting up camp.

Soon night fell and the companions bid eachother a goodnight.

"G'night Sango"

"Night Kaggy"

"Nighty-night mama"

"Sleep tight, sweetie"

"**BAKA** MINDED **HENTAI**!"

Kagome just smiled before closing her eyes quietly.

* * *

**HLF: Sorry its so short its just I'm trying to update on all my stories and make new ones and this one... I didn't have much ideas for. Well, review please! And DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS FIC IT'LL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE! XD yep ok now **

**ja ne**

**HLF**

**Ps. Press**

**the**

**purple**

**button**

**down**

**here.**

**THANKYOU!**


	6. An Aggravating Arguement

**HLF: Oh hey, sorry if I haven't updated in a while. It's just that the school year is coming to an end and im having a lot of tests and projects its annoying. Well, don't give up on this fic just yet. Chappie 5 is here!**

**Here's a small glossary I put together realizing there were some words I used people might not understand.**

_**GLOSSARY:**_

_**Hanyou: half demon**_

_**Aniki: older brother**_

_**Miko: priestess**_

_**Koinu: puppy**_

**_Inu: dog_**

**_Ja ne: cya_**

Ice blue eyes opened silently. He hadn't seen her for months. Deep inside it hurt him but a small part of him knew that he'd see her again soon. Judging from the noise and pace the little **hanyou** was coming… he supposed it would be soon. "**Aniki**, what do you propose we shall do?" asked Suikotsu in his doctor form. Bankotsu's eyes stayed put where he knew the **hanyou** would burst from. "We wait. Our little **miko** will return to us soon enough." They snickered in amusement.

All at once, came a very pissed off Inuyasha crashing through the trees at a very alarming rate. "Inuyasha my little **koinu**! Come to me!" screeched Jakotsu. Inuyasha's left eye twitched for a moment as his mouth tilted a bit in shock and horror. Then he shook his head to rid himself of the stupor. "Bankotsu! Why'd you take Kagome! I want an answer now!" bellowed Inuyasha. Kagome came and landed beside him in a gust of wind while Kilala landed a little ways of with Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Bankotsu smirked at Kagome while a rose colored blush spread over her cheeks."Well if you must know… I stole her away, which might I add was a very easy task, away from your… pack because… Honestly, she's the most beautiful person I've ever met, both body and soul, she can see the jewel shards and most importantly, she's more powerful the rest of you may have been led to think. She held off my Banyruu! I mean seriously a girl! Fighting me and my 'oh so gorgeous' Banyruu!" responded Bankotsu merrily.

Kagome just stood there shocked. _'Did he just..? He called me… beautiful?' _All the years of pain, of being rejected… the fear. Those didn't matter anymore she finally found someone that actually said she was beautiful… Not compared to someone else and not because of her abilities. She lightly smiled at that which didn't go unnoticed by icy blue eyes.

Then something happened that everyone knew would eventually happen.

Inuyasha pounced on Bankotsu.

No seriously pounced on him….

He got all catlike scratching his ears with his "paws".

Crouched really low and then,

POUNCED.

-Now we will return to the chappie and away from my senseless blabber PS I know he's an **inu** demon but i just love cats-

There they were, rolling on the ground trying to throw punches at eachother. When all of a sudden someone pulled Inuyasha off of Bankotsu and….

DUN DUN DUN!

I THINK I'LL LEAVE IT THERE….

….

….

-Angry mob issues-

MOB: GIVE US THE ENTIRE CHAPPIE!

HLF: NO IT'S A CLIFFIE!!!!!

MOB: -growls- give us the chappie and you live

HLF: And if I don't? Oh wait I already know… Never mind then… I'm too young to be attacked brutally and eventually killed….-shrugs-

MOB: -goes back to reading-

Jakotsu suddenly tore Inuyasha away from Jakotsu and…. kissed him (A/N: I am in no way gonna make the a guy/guy thing unless you guys want me to O.o). Miroku looked like he was about to throw up. Sango covered her eyes as well as Shippo's. Bankotsu had his arm around Kagome's shoulders and they were both laughing till they were crying. While the rest of the Shincintai looked exactly like Inuyasha, their eyes were as wide as could be.

Then Jakotsu pulled away and smirked with a devilish glint in his eye. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was busy scratching his tongue to get rid of the taste. "Jakotsu y-you damned **baka **never, EVER do that again! I'm not a fucking gay ass, ok?" Inuyasha yelled not even waiting for a reply.

Tears slowly began to form in Jakotsu's eyes. Kagome glance at Jakotsu for a minute and then she gently removed Bankotsu's arm from her shoulders unnoticed to Inuyasha the entire time. She then proceded to march straight up to Inuyasha and turned him around. POW! Kagome had just punched Inuyasha right in his nose causing a conclusion of a broken nose.

"Would you rather it have been the damn clay-pot Kinkyhoe?" asked Kagome as she stepped away from Inuyasha her eyes blazing. "It'd be better then HIM, bitch mind your own business as he slapped her.

Suddenly Kagome's miko powers flared to life and...

* * *

** HLF: cliffy i have to go now **

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	7. We're Still At War

**HLF: Oh my gosh! -cries- thank you guys so much. Ok I just wanna take this time to thank all of my special reviewers:**

**japanesegirl101, crystal18111994, SesshoumaruKougaNarakufangirl, KissKitty, Bankotsus-lover210, SakuraItachiforever, graciousbeauty, anime lover 1991, CobaltHeart, shadow miko, jessyka-chan, BankotsuxKagome, blackwolf15, 43inuasha and Audrey Nicole.**

**You guys are so sweet! And thankyou all for your enthusiastic reviews! They make me "motivated" to write! -laughs- ok I think I'm fine now. Chappie 7 is now here.**

**_GLOSSARY:_**

**_arigatou: thankyou_**

**_-san: used to refer to a friend_**

**_gomen: sorry_**

**_ja ne: cya_**

* * *

Kagome's miko powers flared to a dim flame in her hands and her eyes flared to a empy void of black. Suddenly, Someone's arms wrapped around her waist as she was yanked back. Kagome blinked multiple times to clear her senses. There was Bankotsu, his arms wrapped around her waist... his arms were, were... "Oh my Kami! Bankotsu! Your arm its-its on fire!" screamed Kagome her eyes widened in shock as she began to belt his arms with her jacket. 

"I guess I hooked myself a hot and feisty vixen..." whispered Bankotsu to Kagome as he slowly lost consciousness.

"Bankotsu! Come on stay with me! Ban? Ban?!" screamed Kagome tears sliding down her cheeks and landing on Bankotsu's angelic face.

"Don't worry, Miss Kagome. He is only unconscious" said Suikotsu in his doctor form as he came to check Bankotsu's temperature. "Is he g-gonna be ok?" asked Kagome her lip quivering and her eyes glazed. "Of course. Bankotsu's strong, Kagome he's got one beautiful girl waiting for him when he awakens" smiled Suikotsu steadying Kagome's flailing nerves. Kagome managed a smile as she hugged Suikotsu around his neck. "**Arigatou**, Suikotsu**-san**"

"Kagome! What's all this about him "hooking" you? Huh!? I don't like the way he looks at you! Your mine! Ya hear! MINE!" bellowed Inuyasha his fists clenched.

"Inuyasha... leave" said Kagome her voice hollow. _' I love Bankotsu more then anything and if he can't accept that then he is no friend of mine'_ thought Kagome not realizing what she had just confessed.

"Wench! Who do you think you are bossing me around! I am the alpha of this pack! Now c'mon!" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha do not make me repeat myself... I said **leave**!" said Kagome as she turned towards him her eyes sparking blood red and her pupils, tiny pin pricks.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment but eventually ripped his eyes from hers in slight fear and bounded off into the surrounding trees.

And that is where Kagome collapsed. Her body landed on the floor and her hand inches from Bankotsu's with her eyelids shut, drowning out the rest of the world. Not hearing the crys of the Shincintai or the former Inuyasha group which now excluded Inuyasha.

**II II LATER II II**

I growned as my muscles twitched in more need of rest. As I sat up I was gently laid down again. My eyes shocked opened silently to the sight of Bankotsu's gentle smile. _'Wow, he's so...ADORABLE! I just want to pull his cheeks' _thought Kagome in admiration. She slowly reached her hand up to his cheek and stroked it softly.

"Kagome, I see your awake" said Bankotsu as he placed his hand ontop of hers. "You need to rest, Bankotsu. You passed out" said Kagome not even trying to hide her worry. "You do to" said Bankotsu.

Then with surprising strenght, Kagome wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him down so he was laying next to her. Bankotsu just smirked as Kagome blushed and gently laid her head in the crook of his neck.

Bankotsu chuckled and whispered,"Sleep". Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close breathing in her scent.

She smelled like rose petals and a hint of vanilla.

_'Heaven'_ thought Bankotsu as he drifted off to sleep not noticing the pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

Jakotsu and Sango walked outside. "Woah, that was..." gasped Jakotsu. "So cute! Oh my gosh did you see the look on her face! She was so happy! But that Bankotsu if he tries anything I'll skin him!" squealed Sango as she continued to rant. 

Suddenly, Jakotsu's eyes widened. "Do you know what this means?!" yelled Jakotsu grabbing her shoulders and shaking her back and forth. "They might have a chance of getting married and having little wenches and Bankotsu's. Of course I wouldn't mind the Bankotsu's but she, he...they CANNOT get married. To stop this utterly... atrocious thing from happening we must prevent them from getting together. Yes, yes and then that will never happen!" said Jakotsu insanely.

"What? No, we can't do that! This is the work of fate! And can't you see how much they like eachother!" said Sango

"Be honest. They've only known eachother for a few days" stated Jakotsu.

"Actually, no counting the days they spent apart it would be a few months" pointed out Sango

"That's even worse!" yelled Jakotsu.

"HEY CAN THE TWO OF YOU SHUTUP!" yelled Renkotsu from camp.

Sango and Jakotsu just huffed and turned different directions.

**II II AT CAMP II II**

Sango and Jakotsu were glaring eachother down. The Shincintai watched sometimes yelling "Fight! Fight!" or "Sango take him down!" or vice versa. Miroku watched while shaking his head and reminding Shippo not to join in. It wouldn't do him any good if he went and had Shippo get some bad habits now would it? No.

Renkotsu grinned evilly while he thought up a plan. _'Let's get this party started shall **I**? Yes, **I **think** I **should.' _he thought as in his hand he grasped a rock. _'It wouldn't be wise to hit the lady'_ he thought eyeing Sango's boomerang but then he looked at Jakotsu_ ' I'm Jakotsu's brother he can't kill me... Can he? Well, its worth risking me li- Hey wait I'm already dead!'_

With that in mind he threw the rock at Jakotsu's head.

"Ow! Wench why the hell did you throw a rock at me!" yelled Jakotsu.

Sango rose an elegant eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I don't have a rock, see?" said Sango showing her palms up. Then she muttered, "I should be surprised that you haven't gotten used to rocks been thrown at you..."

"Hey! Wench! I heard that!" yelled Jakotsu fuming. "And you do have rock!" accused Jakotsu. "Where?" inquired Sango as she inspected her palms. "There!" said Jakotsu as he smacked her in the head.

He started laughing. "HAHA! Made you look!"

Sango growled in warning. Then actually did throw a rock at him. One that was the size of a coconut...Or maybe it was a coconut.

"Ow! I saw that! So you did throw a rock!" yelled Jakotsu rubbing his head. "No, I didn't throw a rock!" defended Sango. Jakotsu looked at her in a face that said 'are-you-feeling-okay-or-are-you-just-naturally-stupid?'. "HAHA! Made you look!" said Sango countering with a look that said 'You're-just-too-stupid-to-understand-my-all-powerful-skills'

They eyed eachother carefully and all of a sudden.

They started an all proffesional ROCK WAR!

Sango gave out a battle cry as she chucked the coconut erm I mean rock that she had thrown earlier at Jakotsu again. Jakotsu dodged as he picked up a leaf.

Sango looked confused. "Time for my special technique!" said Jakotsu as he stood infront of her. "Now you see me! Now you don't!" said Jakotsu as he threw the leaf down and...

...ran away.

Sango smirked in triumph until she saw Kagome come out the hut she and Bankotsu had been resting in. "**Gomen**, but COULD YOU GUYS SHUTUP!" yelled Kagome grumpy. "Umm okay?" said Sango in fear. Kagome just went back inside and snuggled up to Bankotsu again as he wrapped his arm around her.

Jakotsu came back later from his marathon and sat down. "Remember Sango we're still at war." Sango nodded as she turned away to talk to Miroku.

* * *

**HLF: Well you know the drill. Review please! I'll start on the new chapter soon this one is too short.** **I didn't leave a cliffy blackwolf15. Does that make me nice now? I don't like being mean except when its absolutely _necessary_. Well...**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	8. Stayin' Awake Till Dawn

**HLF: Hehe, chapter 8 now... thanks for the reviews people. If I we're any lazier which I'm close to being I would get tired of saying thankyou all the time. Well anyways thanks to all that reviewed, alerted and favorited. It seems I get new reviewers and at the same time the ones that have been reviewing each chapter come back so thanks ALOT!**

**_GLOSSARY:_**

**_Hentai: Pervert_**

_**Baka: Idiot**_

**_Ja Ne: cya_**

* * *

Wench and Bankotsu wake up! It's time to get up and go!" yelled Jakotsu slightly nudging Kagome with his foot. 

Kagome groaned tiredly as Bankotsu began to stirr. "So warm..." murmured Bankotsu as he snuggled closer into Kagome's neck and gripped tightly onto her rear-end.

Kagome's eyes shot open in alarm as she pushed away the offending form and slapped it screaming, "**Hentai**!".

* * *

Sango grinned from outside the small hut. _'And so it begins..'_ she thought as she physically smirked evilly rubbing her palms together. 

Miroku and Shippo watched from beside her. Her emotions played an intricate role on her face. Everything was clearly written.

Sango the demon slayer was _definitely_ up to something.

Miroku's eye started to twitch with his mouth open and Shippo just stared eyes wide. They had never seen Sango this evil...

Then, Kagome came out feeling flustered as she was blushing as bright as a ripe apple.

"Wow, that's a _great _way to wake up. With a smack to the face. I sure hope that's not the way your going to wake me up every single day, love" said Bankotsu walking out as well grinning. His usually flawless face had a red handprint where Kagome had hit him.

"What makes you think we'll ever sleep together again?!" said Kagome exasperated.

"My, my Kagome. Getting a little ahead of ourselves are we?" said Bankotsu and smirked when she blushed, "Well I can't blame though... If I were you I would've gone there long ago seeing as I am at this point irresistable..."

"**Baka**! I didn't mean it that way! I mean't like together in the same bed..." said Kagome trying hard to reason with him.

"Oh so you admit that you want to sleep with me?" said Bankotsu as Kagome lit up some more.

Kagome took deep breaths and slowly began to walk towards their destination.

"Umm, sorry love but your going the wrong way..." said Bankotsu scratching his head.

"No, I am most definitely not!" said Kagome still blushing.

Bankotsu just smiled and ran towards her. He wrapped his one arm around her thighs and the other around her mid back. She landed onto his shoulder her chest pressing into her back.

And they began their treck all the while Sango and Jakotsu thinking opposite things of this intimate relationship.

* * *

"Bankotsu? Where are we going?" asked Kagome softly. "Well, we're going to stay the night at Fendon and then probably Darvix and soon on" said Bankotsu and they continued walking. 

"Hey Kagome you know what?" asked Bankotsu chuckling low.

"What now Bankotsu..." she said twirling her hair around her fingers. The rest of the group rolled their eyes, young love.

"I can see up your skirt better from here" he said smiling. Kagome immediatly elbowed him in the head and he retaliated with an "OW!"

He then settled her into his arms instead of over her shoulder. He gently smiled at her as she blushed yet again.

"You know you don't need to carry me..." she said softly.

"Well, I don't need to but I want to... Your actually pretty light really" said Bankotsu looking down at her face.

Kagome chose that time to be silent and Bankotsu took that time to lightly peck her on the nose and then on her lips.

Kagome instead didn't seem to think that was long enough so she pulled him down for yet another passionate encounter. Bankotsu's tongue slowly slipped into her mouth only to retrieve minutes later for air.

_'She tastes even better then she smells'_ thought Bankotsu content... for now.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" "No" "Are we there yet?" "No" "Are we-" "For the sake of my sanity please, SHUT THE HELL UP JAKOTSU!"

"Sorry."

Hours later they had arrived and took their rest at an inn at the small village of Fendon.

"Well, the innkeeper said that we go in two's in exchange for a small 'exorcising'" said Miroku wiggling his eyebrows.

"Your so pathetic Miroku" said Sango shaking her head in disapointment.

"Well, I'm saving money and time so deal with it" smirked Miroku eyes gleaming.

"Maybe I should" said Sango her hand on the hilt of her kantana. Miroku whimpered in cowardice and Sango smirked.

"Well, I vote the demon slayer and the hentai, Renkotsu and Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Shippo as well as Kilala and Bankotsu and Kagome" said Sango grinning evilly at Jakotsu.

Most nodded their heads. "I say no. We should put the girls together and besides I don't want to stay with Renkotsu!" said Jakotsu fuming yet again.

"Why not?" asked Renkotsu raising an eyebrow.

"Well, because, because... You're not gay!" said Jakotsu saying the only reason why.

Sango gave Renkotsu the look that said 'I-got-a-wonderful-idea-now-go-along-with-it-otherwise-i'll-hurt-you'. Renkotsu shrugged and put on a seductive smile. "Well, its okay if its hard to resist me"

Jakotsu fumed and looked wide eyed when Renkotsu put an arm around his shoulders.He ran off screaming yet again but this time into a hotel. The rest followed behind while Renkotsu grinned.

Bankotsu smiled, _'Never sleeping in the same bed again are we?'_

* * *

**HLF: Okay next is chapter 9. Wow, I'm updating fast now. I guess I was sorry I didn't update in a while. One thing's for sure/// I WILL NOT MAKE RENKOTSU EVIL HE'S JUST TOO.. I DON'T REALLY KNOW BUT WHATEVER. **

**I don't like making fun people seem evil it's just weird.**

**Well, ja ne**

**HLF**


	9. Getting A Little Closer Pt1

**HLF: Okay chapter 9. Thanks for the reviews. MADE IT TO 30 REVIEWS.**

**-koolaid man jumps through wall-**

**Koolaid: Oh Yeah!**

**HLF: Hey you! Man you're such a female dog! You just broke my wall! You weren't invited to this story! **

**Koolaid: ... -cries-**

**HLF: Ok come on now don't cry. See you guys at the end of the chapter. I have to go cheer up an upset koolaid man and fix my wall.**

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart time to wake up" 

Kagome groaned,"Mom? Is that you? Why is your voice so deep?"

"Hey, sleeping beauty wake up"

Kagome's eyes opened to reveal a bare chested Bankotsu with his arm on one side of her and the rest of his body on the other.

"Oh my" said Kagome blushing as she slowly rose up, their lips now inches apart. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We didn't... sleep together did we?" asked Kagome hesitantly.

"No don't worry, I slept on the floor last night" he said knowing she was too innocent and they couldn't take their "relationship" at the moment that far... well not right now.

Kagome nodded and lightly pushed him back with her hands on his bare chest while Bankotsu grinned and rose slowly pulling her with him.

"Ummm... Bankotsu wouldn't you like to put a shirt on?" she asked timidly blushing.

"Well sure thing, babe. But know one thing... this god-like body of mine is for your eyes only" said Bankotsu as he grinned.

They both got freshened up and in between Bankotsu may have given her a kiss or two making Kagome blush and reply with an even needier kiss.

"Well Bankotsu I guess we're leaving now to go shopping!" she squealed as she knocked on the other doors to alert their companions.

"Hmm... that's weird. They're not answering..." said Kagome scratching her head in wonder.

"They already left love... I was waiting for you to wake up" said Bankotsu grinning yet again.

Kagome just growled something like, "Well, you could've told me instead of watching me whack all these damn doors!" Bankotsu just chuckled.

They went out into "social heaven" also known as the marketplace.

They entered a beautiful shop which had gorgeous kimono's. Kagome flipped through many but couldn't find any to her liking.

"Hey Kagome how about this one!" said Bankotsu as he slowly lifted up a kimono which had a main color of black with white lillies and a baby blue obi. Kagome gasped as she examined its elegance.

* * *

"Thankyou sir please come again sometime!" said the owner. "Oh my gosh! Bankotsu I can't believe you bought that thing! It's worth at least a zillion dollars!" she said in awe. 

"Well, I bought something real beautiful for an extra fine lady..." said Bankotsu. "Oh..." said Kagome disappointed.

Bankotsu smirked, "Want to do me the pleasure of trying this on, sweetheart?" Kagome squeaked and quickly found a bathroom or a change-room in which to change clothes.

Bankotsu tapped his foot impatiently. Then the wooden mat covering the door opened to reveal a dazzling Kagome. Her eyes the most deep blue went well with the blue obi and her skin only glorified the black and white. Bankotsu's jaw dropped as he began to stutter.

Kagome giggled innocently and grabbed his hand. "C'mon baby I wanna go visit all these other stores!" she said as she smiled a genuine smile and took off into a Sword and Armour shop.

They stared at the finely sharpened blades and glistening armou peices. They only browsed. Kagome took a special liking to a nifty triple blade set. The gleamed with joy with white hilts, red rubies engraved and a black sheath to end.

They left moments later, Kagome slightly disappointed. But, they had time to visit many other shops and they did... Bankotsu's humour popping in here and there and a giggle or two from Kagome.

* * *

They entered their inn room Kagome immediately went into a dive onto the bed. She sighed contently as she flopped down onto it.

Nighttime came soon enough as Kagome's eyelids became heavy.

"Okay love. I've got a surprise for you..." he said holding something behind his back. Kagome just quirked an eyebrow and spared a glance and the excited mercenary.

"What?"

Bankotsu pulled out a package wrapped in white wrapping with a red bow. He urged her to open it with a nod of his head.

Kagome ripped the package apart her eyes glinting with glee.

There infront of her were the exact same blades she had picked up with her eyes at the shop!

Kagome burst into tears as she threw herself at Bankotsu. "Thankyou so much!" she bawled. He replied with a "No problem" as he held onto her.

"Well, sweetheart as pleasing as this is... I have to put you to bed because if I don't you won't have enough energy for my present in the morning" he said smiling and releasing her.

She gently nodded eagerly and smiled as she drifted to sleep not minding him close to her.

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and closed his eyes, gently smiling.

* * *

**HLF: Ok the koolaid man is better.**

**Koolaid: Oh yeah!**

**HLF: Ummm... Ok? Next up is chapter 10 and sorry I didn't update yesterday... Ok so yeah review and chappie 10 is on its way!**

**Koolaid: Peace Out!**

**HLF: Yeah umm what he said -shakes head- Weirdo...**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	10. Getting A Little Closer Pt2 Enter Peyo

**HLF: Okay I just saw my last chapter... And it turned out to be really short. I was real disappointed in myself...**

**Koolaid: Oh yeah...**

**HLF: ... What the hell! Why are you always here!**

**Koolaid: (look that says cause-I-can-be)**

**HLF: -eye twitch- I hate you so much right now...**

**Koolaid: (smirks in triumph)**

**HLF: (Beats down with a baseball bat) (rises with koolaid drippng from it)**

**Elmo: OMFG WHAT DID YOU DO ?!**

**CHAPTER 10. Thanks for the reviews... Ok I just wanna know who really reads these notes I leave at the start and end of chapters I mean seriously...Okay I think I'm just happy! My birthday is on JULY 3RD! So on that day I'll be really happy. That was weird...**

**_GLOSSARY:_**

**_Neko: Cat_**

**_Iie: No_**

**_Ja Ne: cya_**

* * *

Something wet was licking my face... a tongue? It continued to lick as I giggled slightly. My eyes opened to reveal a cute little **neko****(A/N: Ok yes I know I love cats)**. It was completely black except for little white paws and ears and startling red eyes. It's pink nose nudged my cheek as I smiled and rose up. It in my arms. 

It lightly scratched me and hissed as it jumped to the ground, crouched low. I frowned as I watched a prick of blood sprout from my hand, the scratch the size of my little finger. I carefully ripped a piece of cloth from my school uniform and tied it around my hand. _'Not like I'm going to need this junk anymore. Might as well make something of it'_ I thought.

I slowly got down on my knees infront of the cat. It was still on guard. I beckoned it over and gave i a quiet, "I won't hurt you". It slowly stalked over not completely forgetting it had once been hostile towards me. It eventually settled down in my arms as I walked out the room.

I knocked on Sango and Miroku's door. I blushed hoping I wouldn't interrupt anything rather 'naughty'. The door slowly opened.

"Oh hey Kaggy! What's up?" asked Sango her hair slightly messed but still mostly in order. "Oh nothing Sango I just wanted to know if we were leaving soon..." I said timidly as I petted the cute **neko** in my arms. It purred cutely and rubbed against me.

"Umm... Oh yeah! Bankotsu woke up earlier and told us to be ready at around sunrise to leave" she paused for a moment noticing the neko in my arms,"Wow, Kags where'd you get that cute little thing from?"

She carefully placed a finger to its head rubbing softly. "Erm... Sango you know the sun is already up right?" Sango shocked looked out the window her eyes widening she quickly ran back in the room and yelled, "Miroku you lazy moron! Get your ass up!" She then began to usher him out the room.

Kagome during this knocked on Jakotsu and Renkotsu's door as well as Suikotsu and Shippo's. There was no answer from the later but the door swung open to reveal Jakotsu. "Jak, we have to leave now!" said Kagome grabbing his sleeve and dragging him down the stairs with the neko in her arms and Sango shoving Miroku at her heels.

They finally reached the main entrance and was shown the sight of Bankotsu against the wall, Renkotsu tapping his foot and Shippo showing Suikotsu some of his fox magic.

"Took ya long enough Jak and Miroku... Like I can understand the ladies but y'know we're men..." said Renkotsu examined the flustered people across from him. Kagome's eyes grew with an untamed fire.

"Excuse me?" said Kagome in disbelief. Renkotsu shrank back in fear. "Women are just as good as men! How long have us damn women have to fight for equality! God dammit! Selfish peice of..." she continued to curse him with every word she could think of.

When she was done ranting they began to exit the inn but not without paying.

"Now off to Darvix!" said Bankotsu as he side glanced at Kagome who was still fuming. "Hey babe come walk next to me" he said as he stared her in the eyes.

"Nooo... your a man. Us woman do not have the 'right' to stand next to one such as you" she said sarcasm dripping of every word.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and slowed his pace to hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Y'know I gave ya your furry little friend...Took me all morning to find him though, after I told you about the next thing I was gonna give you I couldn't find anything to give you..." he said honestly. "Wow, thanks Bankotsu" she said and pecked his cheek as a blush stained his cheeks.

"Oh so the mighty Bankotsu does blush!" she said laughing as his blush deepened which the rest of the group didn't notice. A moment of silence passed before it was broken. "So are you gonna name her?" he asked the blush gone.

"I don't know.. I was thinking of naming her Peyo. When I was little there was a story about a young girl named Peyo who went against her father to follow her dreams" said Kagome in awe.

The neko nodded eagerly in glee. Bankotsu nodded with a smile, "That's a pretty interesting story...Maybe you could finish telling me it one day?" "For sure Bankotsu" she smiled.

"Well, I guess its settled. Your name is now, Peyo" she said and giggled as the neko, Peyo snuggled into her neck and hopped onto her shoulder.

"Kagome how'd you get hurt? What happened? Are you okay?" questioned Bankotsu examining her hand. _'Such a little thing but he's still worried'_ she thought. "**Iie**, I'm fine" she said laughing as he placed my hand at my side and lightly held onto it.

Kagome gripped his tightly as if saying she'd never let go. Bankotsu answered her with a look into her eyes and a gentle smile.

They continued walking.. for hours. They came upon many villages and passed through them. Some daring to speak to them and others daring to challenge them.

When the reached the end of a forest line Kagome stopped. "What's wrong, Kags?" asked Sango looking at her in worry. "Nothing, I just have a bad feeling... like something bad is going to-" she yelped suddenly as an explosion occured.

They ran towards where it came from Kagome in the lead.

There in he middle of a blank plain sat a big crater. "No weapon of this time could have done this... Unless-" she was cut off as...

* * *

**HLF: Okay sorry for ending it here. But I hope you guys review. Please and thankyou so much for reading and/or reviewing it really helps.**

**Elmo: she killed him... sh-she really did..**

HLF: Stop whining he's not dead you big baby!

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	11. Farther Apart

**HLF: Shhh... nobody scream Elmo went out on a rampage after he so called 'thought' I killed the Koolaid guy and now he's out to get me.**

**Elmo: Come out little girl I won't hurt you.**

**HLF: -shuffles nervously-**

**-Elmo sees and attacks HLF-**

**HLF: Wait! I think this is a good time to talk about our feelings!**

**Elmo: Umm... Ok Elmo was little and...**

**-HLF sneaks out room-**

**HLF: Ok I think I've had enough of sesame street. Jeez its annoying. Well chappie 11 is here!**

**Koolaid: Oh yeah!**

**HLF: Heey! I thought you were dead! Oh and Peyo the little neko cat is and always will be A GIRL.**

**_GLOSSARY:_**

**_Ja Ne: cya_**

* * *

Another explosion occured it sending the group flying backwards. 

"Kagome!" yelled Bankotsu as they were blown apart; the rest of the group with him and Kagome all the way across the feild.

"I'm alright! Just stay where you are! I'll come to you!" she yelled her voice strong. Bankotsu nodded hesitantly.

Kagome stepped forward slowly. Through all the commotion, Bankotsu could only watch her. She began to walk towards them. Her smooth legs gliding through each step.

Then, the ground began to shake, it definitely wasn't an earthquake. Bankotsu sprang towards her as Kagome began to run towards him their hands aching to grasp the other as they stretched out.

When they were mere meters away another explosion ocurred except this one was infront of them. They both were catapulted backwards. Bankotsu watched with horror as Kagome was thrown up high to the point of where she was a black blurr.

He dug his face into his hands. He couldn't no, wouldn't see the death of the person that mean't the most to him. _'Kagome..._' he thought.

What comes up must come down for she then plummeted towards the ground nothing saving her from the fall of her life or her upcoming death.

Kagome screamed for all it was worth. The group watched there was nothing they could do.

Just as Kagome a few meters from death a loud roar was heard and Kagome was lifted up into the air... upon a black and red mass.

"Peyo?!" she asked as the neko purred in a 'yes', "Thankyou so much..." The neko then descended and landed infront of the group.

The first to react was Shippo and he cried and he pounced onto her body hugging her neck, his tail still twitching from watching his only mother almost die.

The rest joined in and grabbed her off of the neko and hugged her appreciatively some even going as far as to pet the neko, Peyo.

Kagome shivered slightly to think, she had almost died! Her blue orbs rose to see the shuddering form of Bankotsu a few feet away.

The rest of the group backed off knowing they needed some time alone. Even Jakotsu who now knew there was nothing he could do to prevent their love... it was already growing!

She immediatly ran towards him and latched onto his form. "Bankotsu..." she said her voice grateful. She grasped his face looking him in the eye.

He was crying, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I thought you died... I couldn't bear to live without you, Kagome. You're the first person I've ever loved. The first person that even got to me. I cared about what you thought of me. Whenever I'm around you I have to look my best..."

"Please don't push me away. I can't admit this to anyone but you but I think I'm madly in love with you... I would do anything for you, anything. Anything to be with you..." he said digging his face into her neck and his hands into her hair.

Kagome stared at him with a gentle smile on her face. She slowly grasped his face infront of hers. His eyes, they held honesty, sadness, nervousness, gentleness but most of all... love.

She only smiled the brightest he'd ever seen her smile and replied, "I feel the exact same way about you, Bankotsu" For once in her life, she had actually found true love.

The kind that wouldn't leave you for another or even just pretend to like you but then turn on you and use you for your abilities. No, this was a different kind of love this was, Bankotsu.

Her lips touched his as his touched hers. The kiss wasn't intense... It was one that showed the other they cared with all of their heart. Filled with all the passion they had. This was the only way to show they cared.

Kagome drew back first, both panting heavily as their foreheads touched. Rain began to pour from the sky as they looked into the others' eyes.

They reared apart when...

* * *

**HLF: Sorry another cliffy... review please. That was so sappy...**

**Elmo: It makes Elmo want to cry -sniff-**

**Koolaid: Oh Yeah... -cries-**

**HLF: Ummm... Okayyyyy then. Ok peace out and please leave a comment! Thanks.**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	12. A Familiar Face

**HLF: Okay Elmo, Koolaid and I came to an agreement...**

**-sees Elmo and Koolaid tied to a chair-**

**HLF: We get along juuust fine -smiles-**

**Well chappie 12!!! Okay I'm good just feeling a bit insane right now. Okay yeah I know explosions were random and stuff but it'll make sense in this chapter so no need to worry! **

* * *

They reared apart when a round, tube like thing was fired, aimed straight for them. It slid past them. Bankotsu hopped onto his feet grabbing Kagome with him. 

"What the hell is going on?!" screamed Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu... look" whispered Kagome her eyes darting to the horizon.

There stood millions of soldiers all lined up. The most distinct one; who seemed to be their leader was a horseback, his head held high.

Kagome squinted slightly trying to make out a face but to no avail.

Suddenly a voise thundered out. "Who dare trespass into my territory!"

Kagome's eyes widened till they could no more and her jaw dropped to the floor. That would be one of the voices that she could never forget.

"What the hell you talking about old man?" yelled Jakotsu startled.

"Step forward, Kagome and... group" said the man trotting up to mid-feild on horseback.

Kagome immediatly walked her eyes tiny pin pricks and in the process of glaring. Bankotsu behind her not trusting the man and his connection to KagomeThe rest of the group followed still cautious.

_'I swear if the old geezer tries anything he's dead! I love Kagome and I'm not going to lose her now after all we've been through'_ he thought determined to keep his love close.

"Kagome how does he know you?" seethed Bankotsu his hand grasping her shaking hand to let her know he was there for her.

"He's-he's a person from my past or in this case future... I guess you could say..." she said looking ahead afraid of the look he was going to give her. "I hoped never to see him again... But now he's here and I don't know how he got here..."

Bankotsu stared at her confused with a hint of jealousy laced in. His mind still wondering what she mean't while on the inside he was screaming at her not to betray him.

Reason told him she wouldn't do such a thing while Doubt just well, doubted it.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts. He should keep his trust in Kagome. After all, a relationship was built on trust, love and caring. How could he further what they had if he didn't do those three hard tasks? But in his mind he couldn't stop the train of doubt that passed through every once in a while.

They soon reached the middle where the man dismounted and stood tall before them. He wore a traditional fighting kimono with armour pieces here and there with a sword at his waist. His hair long and black and his eyes green.

Kagome inhaled slightly as the man stared her down. "Kagome" he nodded as Kagome glared stiffly her hand gripping Bankotsu's tightly.

"It's been a while" he said his hand outstretched. Kagome just stared at it signalling she didn't wish to take it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought that slut had at least thought you some manners... Oh well, I've learned not to get my hopes up too high" he said his face void of any emotion.

Kagome growled in warning. "Do not insult my mother..." she spat out.

"Now Kagome, I did not say it was your mother. So sad to think that you think so lowly of your female guardian.

_"I don't want to see you or that whore you call your "mother" again!" _

"You implied it" she stated regaining control.

He simply grasped her neck tightly while her hand slipped out of Bankotsu's.

"Do not question what I did and did not do" he growled holding her in mid-air

Bankotsu tried to move and found he could not. he turned towards his comrades and found the same answer. Kagome tried to claw at his hands but it was useless. He had a strong grip on her and he wasn't about to let go.

"Now little girl, listen close and I might just drop off a little 'present' for you" he said grinning maliciously.

Kagome glanced. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something she thought she would never see _EVER_ again.

* * *

**HLF: Okay that was chappie 12 -glares at Elmo and Koolaid to tell them to shutup-**

**Now as I was saying... That was chapter 12 and it might've been a tad short but I've been officially bombed with projects.. And there's like only 2 more days of school for me! Damn I hate teachers well review or you'll end up EXACTLY like them -points at Koolaid and Elmo-**

**WHAT?! IT'S A JOKE!**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	13. Safe For The Moment

**HLF: Okay, sorry for missing out on updating for a couple of days but yeah it was kinda boring and lazy hence the last day of school so yep that's my apology. Thanks for bearing with me.**

* * *

She stared her eyes almost popping out of their sockets from the pressure on her neck. There across from her were Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu. 

They stayed silent their faces grim and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bankotsu staring in longing and he looked quite dazed and delirious.

Kagome was then flung to the side, the rest of the air in her knocked out. She then proceeded to heave deep breaths in and out.

Bankotsu, finding he was now able to move ran to her and helped her up. The group looked stunned.

"Til we meet again, little one" was all that was heard from the man as a bright light surrounded the area.

Everything was shrouded in a white light. Things began to fade slowly as their minds turned.

**_Hours Later..._**

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome groaned as the voice continued to yell at her frail form. She quivered and held on to the one who called her name.

"Bankotsu..." she moaned, dazed.

"I'm right here, babe... Don't worry" he said molding me to him as he dug his head into my neck, breathing in her scent.

She slowly opened her eyes and pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she said shaking as tears slipped down her cheeks. She was truly touched when he wiped them away. He smiled softly. "For what?" he questioned stroking her hair softly.

"I think I've fallen in love... with you. And for that... he might just..."

Bankotsu stared... "He might just what?"

Kagome's lips opened in tantalizing agony as she mouthed the words and... fainted.

He slowly laid her down on a bedroll she had been resting on and quickly brought his next to hers.

Bankotsu then slept knowing he, his group and his beloved Kagome were safe... well, at least for now.

* * *

**HLF: Sorry cliffy... Its short yes but I don't have much time to work on it... It's summer and I've been... erm... busy...**

**Elmo: You were playing freaking Star Wars!**

**Koolaid: Oh Yeah! -thumbs up-**

**HLF: So what it was a really cool game okay and playing it for like 4 days is not bad! **

**Koolaid: Oh...no -?-**

**Elmo: Sure, sure. Just quit while your ahead that's what Elmo thinks.**

**HLF: You know what I'm tired of you two... I could get you out in like a blink of an eye... or in this case a tap of a keyboard key... hehe...**

**SPECIAL REVIEWERS tell me who you would like to put in these stupid convo's that I continue to make. And Special Reviewers AKA SR are all my reviewers hehe congrats**


	14. False Sleep Or Is It?

**HLF: Yep, yep... Okay -clears throat- Ladies and Gentlemen! I would like to introduce my bestest buddy in Star Wars... Zaalbar!**

**Zaalbar: -battle cry-**

**HLF: -stars in eyes-**

**Koolaid & Elmo: -crying-**

* * *

Kagome's eyes shifted open. Blurry, but she cold still see. She tried to get up but found an arm wrapped securely around her waist. She looked down warily but let out a sigh of relief when she found it was only Bankotsu. His large, calloused hands... she'd recognize them anywhere. 

He stirred slightly as his eyes flitted open.

"Gomen nasai, Bankotsu-kun. I just woke up and did not mean to bring you from you sleep" she said blushing remembering what she had told him from the bottom of her heart. She had really told him she loved him.

He smirked, "Not a problem, love. Though I do enjoy waking up early just to watch your beautiful face" he said hugging her to him.

He gently kissed her rosy lips and she immediatly responded her eyes slowly closing as well as his. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close.

Her tongue shyly stroked his when he entered the moist cavern of her mouth. He grinned lightly as he tried to pin hers down but she kept squirming away.

He came back after having his fill. His butterfly kisses slowly trailed down her neck and along her pulse.

"B-Bankotsu" gasped Kagome her eyes closed, "We need to go the others are probably awake...They might see..." she said urgently.

Though her mind and body always acted differently. One wanted to continue the other wanted to stop. You can guess which one is which.

"Let them see...I want all to know you are mine and forever will be..." he said, sucking softly on her collarbone leaving behind a hickey.

He bit on her shoulder arousing a moan from her, "Who do you belong to...?" he purred. She panted slightly wrapping her arms around his back never wanting him to stop. Logic had been clouded over long ago.

"You and you alone!" she said her voice bold as she dug her hands into his black silk strands and carefully untied the tie holding his braid together.

His hair cascaded down in waves. He pulled back slightly confused. Kagome's eyes scanned his hair. Those streams of endless black... She looked on dreamily while gently pulling his head down to her.

She looked him in the eye seductively, "Don't stop"

That was all he needed to keep going as he growled in pleasure and returned to her shoulder. Her eyes closed slowly as did his. He began to trail down when...

"Hey guys wake..." strolled in Sango as she stared at the sight before her. She blushed but laughed anyways.

Since their eyes were closed they dare not open them. They decided to play the 'I'm-totally-asleep' role.

Kagome pretended that Sango's laughter awoke. "Nyah... Sango-chan. Why'd you wake me? I was having a wonderful dream where Bankotsu and I were-" she suddenly looked down, 'accidentally' noticing Bankotsu ontop of her.

She gently pushed him off and brought him 'awake'. He stirred slowly.

"Sweetheart, if you wanted to take it to the next step already you could've asked, but I'd prefer not to do it so early in the morning unless... absolutely necessary" he said, his eyes half-lidded and hazy as he snuggled into her neck which seemed to be his favourite place to be.

Sango continued to laugh until...

"Hey Bankotsu... Why is your hair out of its tie?" she asked confused. She then continued to notice Kagome flushed face and their position earlier... She blushed full force and quickly appoligized.

"Oh my gosh! I interrupted you and him... I'm sorry... But it's not everday you see you and him...Doing.. erm, it" she said flustered.

Bankotsu stifled a chuckle as Kagome faked a confused face. "What are you talking about?"

"So you guys weren't... you know..." she said motioning towards them.

Kagome then burst out laughing, "Of course not!"

"Well, okay but know this... Bankotsu if you hurt her I'll dig a hole and bury you alive and one more thing... you guys have to wake up now we're going to get moving soon" said Sango laughing nervously and exiting the oom quickly.

Kagome sighed again in relief. Bankotsu let out a chuckle.

"Well, Ban. It seems like we have to get up now" she said nervosly watching his eyes which were glazed over in lust. She had to admit hers still showed the emotion but only if you looked closely.

"So it would seem" he purred and brought himself as well as her to their feet.

"You still want me and you know it" he said smirking.

Kagome not one to shy away from the cold hard truth replied, "I suppose your right but we can't do anything with them watching us and everything"

"Well, love we can get on with it later if you'd like" he said and smiled when she blushed.

"Later on, tonight... I'll take you with me somewhere" he said smirking.

She blushed more red but nodded quietly.

* * *

The group set out on their journey with Bankotsu and Kagome holding hands up front, Renkotsu and Suikotsu in the rear, Jakotsu infront of them eyeing the two up front warily and Sango and Miroku in the middle gossiping about the newly found couple. As well as the neko cats, Peyo and Kirara playing a game of 'Catch-me-if-you-can' along the edge of the path along with Shippo. 

Bankotsu and Kagome couldn't help but let their eyes wander. Tonight was the night when everything would happen... This was the most important step in their life... and they'll be damned if they let someone mess in up for them.

* * *

**HLF: Okay I'm done now. Well I plan on making an update on "Hard Yet Fragile" very soon and I'm making an LOTR and Inuyasha crossover... I think. Its for sure gonna be a Legolas/Kagome and please look out for those and I hope you review.**

**Elmo & Koolaid: We've been replaced!**

**Zaalbar: -pats their heads- Its okay I know how you fe- oh wait no I don't (Hehe my favourite thing to say to 'cheer up' my buddies XD)**

**HLF: Oh and thanks so much to vnienhuis cause I read her LOTR story and it was Legolas/Kagome and I got interested and decided to read more so I kept reading alot of Legolas/Kagome stories and they were really cool! So BAM I decided to make one myself... Hehe thanks.**

**Thanks also to people who gave me ideas... It's just that when I started to write this chapter some of the ideas came after and yeah I didn't have the time to include the people you said but don't worry I'll try! And yes for sure Stewie WILL be in here. That guy is adorable yet evil.**

**Wow longest part I've ever written at the top and bottom of chapters AKA and Authors Note. Meh, to me it's free speech.**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	15. Salvation Of My Saviour

**HLF: Hehe there probably will be a lemon soon and this is a warning if your not old enough please do not and I repeat do not read it... I really don't want to scar someone for life. hehe well anyways...**

**HLF: -pulls Stewie cheeks-**

**Stewie: Idiotic woman! You're almost as unbearable as that Lois woman! -splats HLF with a paintball gun-**

**HLF: Now, now Stewie... this is my story. You're not allowed to kill people... -throws a knife at his head-**

**Zaalbar: -whispers- Secretly I think Stewie's gay... HEY STEWIE! Go hook up with Jak!**

**Jakotsu: -wink-**

**Stewie: Uh hehe... My little wookie friend would you like to give me a hand here...Sh-He's going to- AHHH!**

**HLF: -O.o- Um I think I'll turn around now and continue the story... Yeah, it'd be best after that incident in the mental institute... I told them I saw teletubbies but nooooo they didn't believe me... Freaking teletubbies always bothering lil ol me...**

* * *

They had finally set up camp after a long trek of walking around... Not in any particular direction. 

"Hey Sango. Where exactly are we going?" asked Shippo sitting down and playing with his spinning top. Sango stared for a minute. "Sango? Sango?!" said Miroku waving a hand infront of her face.

His eyes grew wide as he then bounded off to Kagome. "Kagome?! Kagome!!! I think Sango's dead!" he cried with a chibi face on.

Kagome placed a finger to Sango's neck. "Wait there's no pulse..." she said eyes wide.

Miroku jumped up screaming, "Ding dong the witch is dead..."

"Oh wait nevermind, maybe I just couldn't find it" said Kagome giggling as Sango grew mad with rage. She growled lowly as Miroku backed up. "Hehe, Sango my love... You know you're the only one for me... Don't you know how much I love you...**Gomen nasai**" he said hesitantly.

"Miroku, convince me not to **_hurt_ **you.." she said cornering him. Miroku laughed nervously and shuffled his feet. "You've got ten seconds" she said grinning evilly.

"Ten... nine... ONE!" she yelled scrambling after the terrified Miroku while Miroku just yelled for his mommy.

Kagome giggled. Those two, when would they learn... Probably never. That thought made her smile.

Slowly someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around thinking it was Bankotsu... she turned around to see...

Renkotsu.

"BAKA!" she screamed and slapped him while he laughed his ass off. "Don't tou-"

"Would you prefer if Ban-chan did it instead?" interupted Jakotsu with a serious face on. Bankotsu stood up wanting to protest and tell him to leave her alone.

Kagome blushed, "Well honestly... yes" she said playing with the bottom of her tank top not daring to look at Bankotsu.

Jakotsu nodded while Suikotsu and Jakotsu stared between the two, confused.

"Well, considering Ban is straight and all... and he basically claimed you as his and you have strong feelings for him..." he said standing up and walking infront of Kagome, "I'm hoping you'll accept my blessing in hopes that you and Bankotsu will be together forever..."

_'That must've been hard for him'_ thought Kagome eyes wide and quivering. " **Arigato**... **oniichan**" whispered Kagome launching herself at him.

Jakotsu was surprised when she hugged him, he awkwardly put his arms around her in return with his eyes showing confusion and surprise. She even told him thanks and called him her... big brother... Wow. That was quite a shocker.

Bankotsu smiled. Knowing the two people he loved the most in his life finally got along really made his world seem even more brighter.

His love, Kagome had lifted up his heart when he felt everyone thought he was just a merc... when he thought no one liked him for who he really was. If ever anyone in need, she was always there to help... She really did have a heart of gold and she would probably risk everything for him. That he was sure.

On the other hand, Jakotsu. His dear brother Jakotsu had been there for- forever. Through death and life. When a fight was there... Jakotsu would be there on the feild with him. But Bankotsu knew one thing for sure... if there ever was a sacrifice to make, Jakotsu would do it... Even if it mean't he had to turn straight.

He loved them both equally and it would have been a shame if they had not been able to get over their differences. He was glad.

"Elloooo... Bankotsu? You're not going to leave me here to amuse myself and go off to your daydreaming are you?" Kagome asked poking him.

Bankotsu snapped out of it. "Huh... What? Where is everyone?" he asked shaking his head and looking at the beauty infront of him that was Kagome.

Kagome blushed yet again, they said they thought we could use some time alone for a while.

"Oh really..." purred Bankotsu wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he walked towards her.

Kagome stared in mock horror... "Bankotsu what are you- No! Noooo..." she begged as he pounced on her and tickled her.

"Bankotsu... I can't... stop... laugh...ing" she said trying desperately to push him off of her but to no avail.

He stopped suddenly. Kagome opened her eyes to see him staring at her... mainly at her lips as he leaned forward. She dragged his chin forward. "Just kiss me already" she said as she gently pushed her lips onto hers.

He deepened it and ground his hips into hers as she moaned softly. She slowly grasped his lower back pulling him closer to her.

Kagome suddenly ripped away and ran into the forest laughing along the way. He chuckled and ran after her.

She could see him behind her his eyes watching her behind...Pervert. She turned around again. He was gone.

She ran around frantically searching for him. "Bankotsu!? Bankotsu!?" she yelled in hopes of hearing a reply.

* * *

**HLF: Okay there... I have many ideas up my sleeve or... erm... in my pockets... hehe but that's gonna come in due time.**

**Stewie: Get on with it!**

**HLF: -points rocket launcher at Stewie- Silence! Evil child begone! -...BOOM!-**

**Koolaid: Oh Yeah!!!!!**

**Elmo: I think you hurt him...**

**Zaalbar: Of course that's the point...**

**Elmo: I never knew wookies were smart...**

**Zaalbar: HOW DARE YOU!**

**HLF: Okay settle down kiddies oh and reviewers please REVIEWWWWWW.**

♫♪**Hey hey, you you! You better review!**♫♪

♫♪**Pretty please, pretty please! I'll love you for forever!**♫♪

**Mwahahahaha... created by me to the tune of Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Personally I got tired of the song... Maybe I could finish that song I created Well anyways...review and tell me what ya think! Of the story -laughs- or whatever you want...**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	16. What It Feels Like To Fly

**HLF: ...I cannot believe I let this happen...**

**Stewie: Mwahahaha!!!! This stupid clay pot woman brought me to life again...! Hahaha you lose!**

**Kikyo AKA Clay pot: Im no clay pot! And I did it for the suffering of the author!**

**HLF: I really hate you... Im wondering why I didn't get rid of you earlier... Oh yeah cause I just want to make you death more gruesome and gory...!**

**Kikyo: 0.o**

**Koolaid: OH YEAH!**

**HLF: Wow... he's really happy today...Well chapter 16! I found this chapter kinda scary but trust me it has a point.**

* * *

_**//.With Kagome.\**_

Kagome slowly stepped into a clearing her eyes looking around only to spot the one she had been looking for. There laying his back on a rock lay Bankotsu. She blushed, he was shirtless. His taunt muscles gleamed in the moonlight.

Kagome pouted as she walked up to him, "Didn't you hear me calling?" she lectured as Bankotsu stared at her with bored eyes.

He pulled her down to sit in his lap and snapped her lips with his in a brutal and uncaring kiss. He then proceeded to tear apart her lips by biting and drawing blood.

Kagome yanked her lips away. Something was wrong. This wasn't Bankotsu... The Bankotsu she knew was always gentle when showing his affection for her... Her eyes widened this was someone else.

The stranger smirked while licking her blood from his lips. Then purple miasma began to flood the area.

Kagome's vision began to blur but the last thing she remembered before she passed out... a man clad in a baboon pelt.

"...Naraku"

* * *

**_//.With Bankotsu.\_**

'Where is she?' thought Bankotsu running. He had woken up moments before to find someone had knocked him out. They had come up behind him and POW!

His head was screaming bloody murder. It was pounding but he knew whatever was out there was after Kagome too. He had to find her and fast.

He cautiously stepped into a clearing. Everything seemed to be normal he was about to walk of Something was... off. The trees looked fine and the grass was green but... he then sniffed the air. There was a faint smell of miasma and two other scents. **(A/N: No Bankotsu is NOT demon.. let's just say that he has very good senses)**

"Naraku was here..." he sniffed again... "And so was someone else and... my Kagome..." his eyes widened. Naraku had kidnapped her. Kagome was in danger! Alarm bells went off in his head. Kagome was gone... Naraku took her... What was he planning? Why did he take his Kagome? What was that other scent? Who's scent was it? Where did they go? Dammit too many questions!

He quickly raced back to camp. He had to tell the others. Maybe they could help. He entered the campsite to find it deserted. The only sound was a slight mewl from... Peyo.

"Peyo, kitty please wake up" he said urgently shaking the small neko.

Dark red eyes peered at his through lazy lids. She then proceeded to roll around as if saying "Scratch my stomach and I might be convinced to help you..."

Bankotsu stood his eyes furious and gleaming with unshed tears, "They took Kagome and you want to sleep?!" He didn't have to wait for an answer, the dark neko was on her paws and in her bigger form. She growled at him.

He nodded silently and got on her back. She took to the sky black and red flame trailing behind her. "We have to find the others first...Can you smell them?" Peyo growled in "Yes".

She began to sniff slowly. She locked onto a scent and followed it. Diving down from her position with Bankotsu leaning against her for support. She landed with a thump in a sort of village.

Out from a hut came Sango with Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. Bankotsu covered his eyes with his bangs. "Kagome's in trouble... Please help me... I'm begging you.." he said shaking slightly.

Sango only had to take one look at the condition he was in and nodded "Yes" as Kirara transformed. Miroku and Shippo noticed a wet line glide down his cheeks and down his chin. He really care enough to... cry.

They soared into the air. Both neko's roaring telling nearby prey and predators to stay away. They were really, _**really**_ angry. Anyone who dare touch one of their friends was dead... Er.. or master.

They soon landed in a small village infront of a small cantina. They ran inside the doors leaving Peyo and Kirara to 'guard' the entrance.

"Sir! Miss! You need to park your... vehicles!" Peyo growled at the disrespectful man.

"I can't get through!!" yelled another.

There was a big thump as Kirara and Peyo layed down right infront of the entrance blocking people from going or leaving.

* * *

**//.Inside the Cantina.\**

Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu and Shippo searched through and through to find Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

They then saw two men and the back... Renkotsu and Suikotsu. They ran up to them aciddently knocking a waitress over in the process.

"Gomen nasai!" yelled out Shippo once they reached.

"Hahaha... -hic- Hey look Stupid it's Mr. Bonkers..." said Renkotsu.

"-hic- Can I give you a hug, Mr. Bonkers" said Suikotsu grabbing onto Bankotsu's kimono. Bankotsu growled in anger and grabbed the both by the hem of their shirts and dragged them outside.

Sango left a pay on the table and left with Miroku and Shippo in tow.

They came outside to see Jakotsu petting a dark black horse. It's mane flowing in the wind and it's tail swishing back and forth in happiness. "Jak! We're leaving! What the hell is that horse... Whatever just ride it we're leaving!" said Bankotsu too worked up to argue.

"His name is Slate **(Slayte, sorta like that if you don't know what I mean) **and I just bought him... turns out he was being abused by his previous owner" said Jakotsu petting the horse on the neck as Slate sniffed him curiously. He then grabbed ahold of the reins and hopped on.

Bankotsu hopped on Peyo and sat Suikotsu behind him and lay Renkotsu on his lap. "Hold on!" said Bankotsu as they rose into the sky and if they had sense they would. Kirara followed suit with Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Peyo sniffed out the fowl stench of Naraku with her master, Kagome and another scent. She led them on.

"Time to end this Naraku" said Bankotsu with hard eyes and a determined look. Peyo growled appreciatively and soared through the sky keeping an eye on Jakotsu and Slate below who were following them with great haste and speed.

* * *

**HLF: Dammit Queen of Clay Pots! -throws javelin-**

**Kikyo: Ack! I'm hit... -collapses-**

**Zaalbar: -walks by and aciddently steps on-**

**HLF: AHHHH!!! You made her 'blood' come out! -watches as sand pours out her body-**

**Elmo: I think it's dead...-pokes-**

**Stewie: Damn it all!**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	17. How Not To Escape

**HLF: ...I'm so bad. I didn't update for a while. So guilty...**

**Stewie: Damn it woman!**

**Kagome: A talking toddler! How adorable!**

**HLF: You should see Koenma from YYH Haha, he's cute but hilarious!**

**Oh my gosh, I was tempted to name this chapter:**

**"Bankotsu, you look SEXY"**

**But I decided against it XD Maybe another chapter. lmao.**

* * *

Kagome shuddered as her eyes opened. She was strapped to a chair clad in her black tank top, baggy white, grey and black camouflage pants and a silver belt.. _'What the hell? Last thing I remember was... Naraku! Damn him!'_ she thought angrily _'Wait someone's coming...'_

She quickly shut her eyes as a door behind her slid open to reveal Naraku, his dark aura swirling about him in waves. His hair cascaded down his shoulders as he flipped it over his back. She felt his red eyes bore into her skull but carefully made sure her breathing was even.

He strode up to her calmly his face emotionless. Quick as a snake he slapped her, his claws leaving deep marks on her cheek. She grunted pretending to wake up. The blood began to trickle down her cheek to go down her chin.

"Inuyasha's wench… how are you feeling?" he said, not like he really cared though. Kagome grinned despite the situation, "Fine thank you" He slapped her again make more marks on her otherwise flawless face.

"Bitch, where is Inuyasha and his mate?" he questioned, his eyes blazing brighter red with her defiance.

Kagome assumed when he said 'mate' he was referring to Kikyo.

**(A/N: I just realized I didn't know what type of demon Naraku is… What would people refer him to? Bunch of demons is all that comes to mind Cause he did give up his life as a human to demons. Sorry said too much)**

"Poor little Naraku… What's wrong you're nose not working right? Well, I don't know what to tell you. I don't know either" she said turning to look at the wall beside her.

He suddenly chuckled lightly and then it turned into a full blown laugh. She turned and glared at him wondering what the hell was so funny. He just continued to laugh. Naraku stopped eventually and dully stared at her with his blood red eyes.

"What the fuck is so funny you freaking nut case?!" she said not losing her composure a bit. He swiftly looked her in the eye a few inches from her nose. His tongue slipped out and roughly lapped up the blood at her chin leading to the original scratch marks.

"Little Kagome, I find it quite amusing to hear your friends approaching and at a fast pace might I add," he smirked maliciously when Kagome made a sound like 'no'. "It seems that I 'accidently' let my scent slip… Well, it makes it all the more fun. You and you're idiotic friends will get to meet the newest addition to my pets"

Kagome immediately flinched as her binds holding her to the chair were slashed and she was gripped roughly, being dragged out the room by her hair.

Kagura appeared at the entrance to the low mansion, tucking her feather behind her ear.

"It has begun, Lord Naraku"

"Excellent, pet" he said grabbing her ass as he passed. Kagome heard Kagura giggle slightly and scowled in disgust.

She saw Bankotsu and the rest of the gang descend from the sky upon Peyo and Kirara.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu screamed upon touching the ground. She looked at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Naraku smirked evilly, "Why hello little Bankotsu? Are you going to try and stab me with your pathetic excuse for a sword?" he asked as he watched Bankotsu rip out his Banyruu.

"No Naraku..." said Bankotsu his eyes covered by his bangs, "I'm going to drive my sword through your skull, rip out your black heart and shove it down you're throat..." He laughed maniaclly as his eyes showed, dark and swirling within was an icy storm filled with hate and anger.

He grew tense and poised with the anger coursing through his veins. His head snapped up dangerously as he growled in the back of his throat, his braid flailing behind him.

Kagome gasped from her kneeling position beside Naraku. She'd never seen Bankotsu this way. His actions scared her yet excited her all the more. Her stomach churned with... butterflies. _'Dammit Kagome! This is not the time to be thinking of things like **THAT**!'_ she scolded herself, _'I'm just like a female perv...'_ She blushed and looked away.

She was hoisted up and thrown a few meters from Naraku, in the middle of the battle field. "Take her, I have no use for a whore like her..." he said sickened by the sight of her, as if she was as disgusting as him.

Peyo immediatly swooped and grabbed her black tank top in between her massive jaws, leaving holes in the back. She was then plopped down into the waiting arms of the love of her life, Bankotsu.

He knelt her still in his arms, "Are you okay, Kagome?" his eyebrows creased in worry. Kagome smiled and stroked his cheek affectionately. "Yes, I perfectly alright now" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He nodded and turned to look at Naraku.

Bankotsu stood and placed Kagome down as well, guiding her behind him for protection. She cautiously looked around noticing Sango with her black duffle bag.

Kagome winked at Sango as she smiled in return. She dug into her bag and tossed Kagome her twin blades. Kagome furrowed her brows at Sango and Sango tossed yet another blade she found in Kagome's bag. Kagome smirked satisfied.

"You ready, sweetheart?" asked Bankotsu turning to wink at her over his shoulder. She smiled yet again and nodded with an, "Almost" Bankotsu watched her curiously as the rest of the group watched the enemy. Slate and Jakotsu riding up to meet them after a tireless journey.

She placed the third blade in between her teeth. It was lighter then the rest which would work to her advantage. It was the way she had her weapon fighting planned. Her twin blades were then gripped tightly in her hands as she turned to face Bankotsu who had been watching her the entire time. Their eyes met, filled with blood-lust and love.

"Let's go, Ban-ban" she said smiling maliciously.

A feral grin appeared on Bankotsu's face. Kagome smirked, she had never seen that happen before. She'd have to remind him to do it more often.. he looked rather sexy.

Kagome stepped up to his side, blades ready as Bankotsu watched Naraku carefully.

Bankotsu's twitched once as he yelled, "Kagome watch out!"

He knocked them both off to the side as one of Naraku's tentacle's shot forward, stabbing only to meet air.

The fight has only just begun...

* * *

**HLF: Okay guys I just wanted to have a little poll here, and no not that type of poll. The one with voting. I will really not include Ginkotsu, Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu in here. I don't know their really weird and it'd be hard to pair them. **

**PAIRINGS: **

**Bankotsu/Kagome (for sure) **

**Inuyasha/Kikyo (for sure) **

**Sango, Ayame: **

**Miroku? Renkotsu? Suikotsu? Kouga? Or a made up character? **

**Miroku, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, or Kouga: **

**Sango? Ayame? Kikyo? Or a made up character? **

**Jakotsu will be gay I think…. I'm not sure where he will go though. Made up character probably… **

**If I'm missing any characters tell me. I'm considering Sango with Suikotsu but I'll let you guys decide. Kikyo and Inuyasha, their pairing will not be negotiated. I know that. Sesshy I'll just leave alone cause I'm not really comfortable with Kagura and Rin is his child like c'mon that's nasty! Sorry for people who like this pairing but I highly doubt it'd ever work. In this story I'm portraying Rin as a child therefore she will be childish. **

**If you tell me a made up character with one of the above I'll consider it. But you have to give me the basic's like: name, hair colour, eye colour, species (Human, Half Demon, Demon and if demon or half demon what type) and most of all gender. And yes only one gender male or female XD Just try and get those filled out if you can't get a couple it's alright At least get one or two. **

**And I just remembered I forgot to include Kouga and Ayame in here…. I just have to do that . Well, you'll probably see them in later chapters. **

**Well, I think that about covered it. Review and tell me what pairings you want. Oh and also what you thought of the chapter ). **

**Ja ne **

**HLF **


	18. Survival and Confusion

**HLF: Okay chappie 18. I just realized there's not much left to do in this story... so it will probably end soon once I get to the twenty-somethings so yeah. **

**Koolaid: Noooooo! **

**HLF: Oh yeah! **

**Okay that was weird... Well anyway chappie 18 heading your way! -wink- **

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu jumped to their feet quickly. 

Naraku called forth a horde of demons quickly. In retaliation, Miroku opened his wind tunnel sucking in a few hundred demons before Naraku's poisonous insects came into view.

Sango screamed out a sort of battle cry before ascending into the sky on Kirara's back, Shippo protected behind her and grabbing Miroku from the fray of demons below.

They raced off to strike the ever-emotionless Kanna.

Jakotsu grinned happily and charged into the battle held high upon Slate. His steed similar to that of a warhorse.

It neighed as Jakotsu flung out his arm, his sword killing dozens. Once he had had his fair share of killing he squared off with Kagura.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu chose this time to wake up. Peyo grabbed Renkotsu and flung him onto her back as he pulled out his gourd and prepared to put a _fiery_ addition to the battle.

Suikotsu changed from his doctor form and ran forward his metal claws poised and deadly. They struck down to claim many lives.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome to see her grinning madly. She was more then ready for this fight... Infact she was damn well eager!

As one, they surged forward like true warriors. Quick and swift to make death itself jealous.

* * *

Kagome swung her head, the blade in her mouth making itself known. Her twin katana's slashing this way and that. 

Bankotsu and her back to back. Bankotsu swung his Banyruu around them making sure any that passed his feisty little vixen wouldn't harm either of them.

The demons came and came. Each time being hacked into pieces by the dangerous duo.

A massive bear demon charged the pair catching them completely off guard. The bear roared and drove through all the demons in its way.

Kagome gasped and squeezed her eyes shut dropping her third sword, which was placed in her mouth. A clang pierced the air.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Bankotsu's braid sway in front of her. Bankotsu was standing, blocking the bear demon from attacking her with his giant Banyruu.

"Kagome" he rumbled, "Never turn away from your enemy"

He broke contact with the bear, slashing it across its face.

Kagome nodded and picked her third sword up and sheathed it.

Then finally returned to the mass of demons around her. Slashing away at them and making her way to Bankotsu so they could still fight as one.

A high-pitched scream erupted from a wide-eyed Kagura. Jakotsu sat a few meters away, his Jakotsuto extended and imbedded in the demonesses flesh.

His steed, Slate aware of its surroundings as it dodged an oncoming panther demon.

Kanna stared her mouth agape at the gruesome sight. Her sister was... dead.

Sango used this distraction and quickly slammed her Hiraikotsu into Kanna's neck, slicing her head clean of her shoulders.

Miroku covered Shippo's eyes. A child should never have to witness war.

Renkotsu and Peyo worked together to stop Naraku tentacles from reaching their comrades. They were so far successful.

Suikotsu jumped down into a mass of demons near Naraku and cut them down before going for the evil hanyou himself.

* * *

The lesser demons were finished. Kagura and Kanna were gone as well, their bodies life-less and cold. All that was left was Naraku himself. 

"It's all over, Naraku!" said Sango as the group advanced on him from their respectful positions.

"Nah-uh, not yet it isn't" he said grinning maliciously; he gave out a high-pitched whistle.

Out from the shadows came a sickly green figure.

It came and stood at Naraku's side. The figure looked human but neither man nor woman.

Its diseased skin glowed menacingly as it's tongue slithered out that of a snake. Its large cat-eyes stared across the group while its slimy blue hair clung to its scalp.

"I'd like to introduce you to my pet, Haruki" he said his red eyes keen and filled with joy.

Haruki nodded smiling widely. His body began to morph and stretch.

Black hair protruded from his skull. Muscles sprung from his body. In Haruki's place stood a look-alike Bankotsu.

Bankotsu made a look of disgust while Kagome stared eyes wide with horror.

"Yes, little Kagome. This is the Bankotsu that kidnapped you" said Haruki his voice like Bankotsu's as he then changed back to his original form.

Bankotsu looked down at Kagome's horrified face and clutched her arm in his hand, showing her that he was there for her.

Kagome nodded grimly, "I know who the real Bankotsu is and I won't be tricked by your petty illusions again!"

Haruki smiled and lunged at her.

Kagome met him full force with her katana's. Sango and Miroku at her side along with Shippo who was nestled within Kirara's fur, his eyes wide knowingly.

Bankotsu turned towards Naraku, Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu at his side. Slate had gone and sat at the side of the battlefield... There was nothing much he could do... The rest was up to the Ex-Inugang and the Shinchinintai.

He stared at Naraku with hate harbouring within his icy blue depths.

"I can honestly tell you this, Naraku" he growled out advancing towards him. "You do not deserve to _**live**_ after what you've done to Kagome"

With that said, he whipped out his Banyruu and charged at the hanyou his team following him.

* * *

Haruki clawed at Kagome. She parried with her katana's and assaulted him with her blades. Digging one through his gut and the other slicing a clawed finger off his webbed hands. 

He pushed her away from him and moaned in agony as he stared at his bleeding green hand. His face became red and puffy as he staggered.

Kagome swung at Haruki while he blocked with his claws. He disengaged and swung her weapons out of her hands.

He pounced on her pinning her to the ground growling angrily.

"Bitch, you will pay for the suffered you have caused this Haruki" his voice slithered.

Kagome's eyes wide with horror as she looked over at Bankotsu and did the only thing she could do. She screamed.

* * *

Bankotsu was hoisted up and squeezed by one of Naraku's tentacles. His Banyruu lay below him on the ground motionless. 

The next thing he knew, someone was screaming.

He followed the voice his head dashing and saw Kagome pinned by that monster, Haruki. Her eyes were looked at him wide with fear.

"Kagome!" he screamed and watched as Haruki brought his claws up and prepared to strike.

His hand dove forward and straight into Kagome's stomach. Blood dripped freely from her stomach, the red disappearing into the grass below.

He watched his face torn and his mind blank. Here he was again defenceless as his love was injured again.

* * *

Kagome's mouth opened as she gasped in pain. Haruki took pleasure of watching the blood run from his fingertips. 

She watched Bankotsu yell out her name. His face etched with fright.

A spinning sound came into her ears as Sango's Hiraikotsu flew in and knocked Haruki off of her.

"Run Kagome!" screamed Sango.

Kagome willed herself to move, limping away as fast as she could watching with fear as Haruki's body twitched and his head swung up.

His red eyes focused on her. He began to stand. Bones in his body crunching from Sango's attack.

Kagome limped faster pushing herself to her limits as Haruki stood slowly.

_'Oh dear Kami. Please don't let me die!'_ she prayed in her head.

* * *

Bankotsu struggled in Naraku's grasp and brought out a dagger from his boot to free himself. He began to stabb the tentacle repeatedly. Reluctantly, it swayed and let go, slithering back to its master. 

He fell to the floor and landed carefully. Then he reached out to grab his Banyruu and saw Naraku holding his comrades with his tentacles.

Bankotsu growled and sliced off the tentacle holding Jakotsu. Jakotsu fell as well and used quickly used Jakotsuto to slice off the remaining tentacles holding the rest of the group.

Bankotsu not thinking twice started off at Naraku. Upon arrival he dug his Banyruu into Naraku's chest only to have it rip out his back.

Naraku whimpered and grasped onto Banyruu, trying but in vain to pull the giant sword from him. Suikotsu came in next and used his claws to strike off Naraku's head.

Bankotsu felt the weight of Naraku slump onto him as he grunted and pulled his Banyruu from the dead corpse. He turned and looked into the faraway distance to find the rest of his group.

The sight that greeted him was not something he was pleased about. Haruki was quickly advancing towards the limping Kagome.

It was no use, even if he did run he would never get there in time.

* * *

She turned her head as she continued limping all the while chanting, "Don't look back! Don't look back!" 

She heard footsteps moving towards her slowly and then moving faster. She screamed when she was hoisted into the air.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!" she yelled her voice piercing the night.

She was slipped onto a furry back her eyes closed. She opened them and looked down to see Peyo.

Kagome cried out in happiness. "Peyo, thankyou!" she said in hysterics as she hugged the giant neko. Peyo purred for all it was worth.

Suddenly, the neko began to jerk rapidly while Kagome was forced to hang on with all her might.

Something was defintely weighing them down. She looked to Peyo's hind legs and saw...

Haruki hanging on, his claws dug into the neko's hind legs.

They slowly descended unwillingly as Peyo struggled to give them a safe landing. There was nothing else she could do. There was no way she could handle the extra weight.

Haruki flung Peyo to the side.

"Peyo!" screamed Kagome as she stepped backwards as she saw her companion hit the ground motionless.

Haruki pinned her yet again, this time his claws trailing along her neckline.

"Such a pretty girl... What a shame it must end this way..." he said grinning maniaclly.

Kagome watched his claws raise up again and thinking fast shoved him off of her. She reached for the sheath of her third sword. It wasn't there...

Kagome looked around frantically and saw something gleaming in the distance. There it was! She stretched but her hand slipped and missed the sword.

She moved lightly on her knees and grabbed onto its hilt tightly and was then drug back by a seething Haruki.

"Die wench!" he said and began to get ready to dig his claws into her yet again.

This was her only chance and she stabbed forward her sword in hand.

The venomous light in his eyes slowly died away leaving them cold and dull. His mouth creased into a frown as he slowly slumped and fell onto her.

Kagome pushed his corpse from her and retrieved her sword from his heart. Blood oozed out and she staggered away.

She saw Peyo in the distance, her figure unmistakable. She limped towards her and rested against her coat.

Kagome Higurashi... had come moments away from being handed over to death.

Peyo groaned and breathed lightly. She stood, shaking the dirt off her coat and proceeded to place Kagome on her back.

Peyo stumbled, her mistress on her back over to the group who strode to meet them.

"Kagome!" yelled Bankotsu again running up to meet Peyo.

He grasped Kagome in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he murmured his face in her hair.

"B-Bankotsu...Hey" she said smiling weakly, "Where's the jewel?"

Miroku came forward, "Here it is Lady Kagome" he said handing her the shining pieces. She combined her peices with the one's Naraku had, curing the taint from then in the process.

She stared confused at the jewel. "What's wrong Kagome?" asked Bankotsu nudging her in his arms.

"Somethings not right..." she said her brows furrowed.

"I combined the jewel fragments that Naraku and I had but I only ended up with half...Kouga has two, I know that but..." she stared up to meet the eyes of Bankotsu and continued.

"Who could possibly have the rest...?"

* * *

**HLF: Haha... awesome cliffy! I'm really proud of this chapter! I don't know why... I think its because it kept me on the edge of my seat writing it... Who knows?**

**It's 7 pages so hope you're pretty happy... I guess. I was close to 8 but whatever.**

**Pairings are still undecided. There's a fight over Sango though. Haha... its either Suikotsu or Miroku. Teehee this is gonna be fun! -smiles evilly-**

**My Legolas/Kagome fic is up and has some chapters so far and their longer chapters then this that's for sure. Look it up on my profile if you're interested!**

**Their longer just cause I was ashamed of my short chapterness. Oh well...**

**Tell me what ya think!**

**You know by like... ****REVIEWING...****tehehehe... randomness! I'll shutup now.**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	19. Making A Move?

**HLF: Chapter 19. Teehee I'm so excited! Don't ask why cause I won't say a word! I must not...**

**Pairings (OFFICIAL)**

**Bankotsu/Kagome**

**Inuyasha/Kikyo**

**Suikotsu/Sango**

**Kouga/Ayame**

**Renkotsu/OC**

**and Jakotsu/Miroku but this will just be for humor. Nothing bad or explicit people so no need to worry. Well, here goes chapter 19.**

* * *

Kagome sat in Keade's hut silently. 

_"Who could possibly have the rest...?"_

Those words resounded in her head. There was no one she knew that had jewel shards except for Kouga, Naraku and possibly Kikyo.

Kikyo could sense them, yes. So why not collect them? Inuyasha was most likely with her. The idiotic hanyou had left after the incident between the two.

Kagome remembered when she told him to leave as the scenes flashed in her mind. She had been guilty then, sorry for the event that had occurred.

But now the place where Inuyasha had occupied in her heart and mind was gone. In its place was a clear image of Bankotsu.

Grinning as she felt his body against her, resting in a light slumber. His kimono was a mess, his hair unruly and a line of drool trailing from his mouth. Her slender finger slowly wound its way to his face to wipe it off.

Her hand softly caressed his face. He was so masculine and well-built. His jaw angular and thin lips which when used left nothing to the imagination...

Her cheeks tinted a bright red as her finger traced his lips then moving up. Kagome's eyes widened noticing a small bandaid on his cheek.

She giggled at the memory. It had only been a few days after the battle with Naraku and Haruki...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"But Kagome!" whined Bankotsu, "You've treated everyone but yourself! You're stomach is practically a black hole!"**_

_**"Not everyone..." said Kagome flicking his nose and giggling at his reaction, "You're hurt too, love"**_

_**She carefully opened her first aid kit** **and took out some materials. First, she carefully took care of cleaning his wounds. **_

_**There was a big gash along his arm that would need to be stitched and a small cut on his gorgeous face. Once finished she began to stitch up his arm making it as quick and painless as possible.**_

_**Next came his cheek. She pressed one hand gently onto his firm chest and sat her legs around his waist.**_

_**"Wow, Kagome... what an interesting position" purred Bankotsu his arms wrapping around her waist.**_

_**Kagome blushed hotly and quickly unwound his arms from her. He leaned back his arms supporting her as well as himself.**_

_**"Your cut, Bankotsu!" she scolded him as she carefully lathered some antiseptic onto a cloth, "This might hurt a bit, Ban-Ban..."**_

_**"Meh, I'm a man I can take it..." he scoffed.**_

_**Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and as soft as she could pressed the cloth to his face.**_

_**He yelped and bucked beneath her as Kagome held onto him. His eyes squeezed shut, nostrils flaring and lips set into a tight line. **_

_**The fumes stung his eyes making them water, assaulted his nostrils and sent a fowl smelling taste into his mouth. **_

_**"There all done, no sweat" said Kagome placing the vile smelling cloth aside and plastering a bandaid onto his cheek. **_

_**"Much better…" sighed Bankotsu relieved. **_

_**Kagome laughed and kissed him lightly at first but them it turned into a battle of 'Who's more passionate?'. **_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

* * *

This is the moment Bankotsu chose to wake up. His smouldering blue orbs opened lazily. Kagome's grin widened at him. 

"Hey Ban, how'd you sleep?" she asked stroking his head in her lap, lovingly.

"The best I've had in years thanks to you" said Bankotsu smiling and kissing the back of her hand sweetly.

He got up pulling her with him. "C'mon we better get ready to go visit this 'friend' of yours" said Bankotsu growling at the thought.

"Oh poor Bankotsu. Getting afraid of a little competition?" she smirked wrapping her arms around his waist and looking at him.

He glowered at her mockingly, "Aw, come on Ban! Kouga is not THAT bad!" she said.

"All the more reason you'd like him better then me…." Bankotsu murmured to himself, hating himself inside for ending up with a girl like Kagome.

She was almost way too good for a bloody merc like him. He didn't deserve her love.

"Is that what you're worried about….? Ban-Ban I'm flattered!" giggled Kagome wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his deep blue orbs.

"Yeah whatever" said Bankotsu, his lips set into a deep frown.

Kagome's eyes grew serious as she grabbed his chin.

"Bankotsu, you know I love you with all my heart. It hurts when I think about losing you someday. It hurts even when I think about how much I love you. If that doesn't convince you then... I don't know what will!" she said her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

She would not cry not this time. She blinked quickly to rid herself of them.

Bankotsu tried to turn his head knowing her words were true. Why was he doing this to her? Couldn't she just accept that she chose him out of millions of men?

No, he couldn't. It's not like he mean't to do this to her... It's just. Well, he just wasn't used to so much affection at one time.

It was all out of the confused Shinchinintai leaders league.

"Bankotsu," she said looking him straight in the eye, nose to nose,"If there's anything I can do that will prove my love for you tell me... and I swear to fucking kami I will do it. Please Bankotsu don't leave me now..." she said her brows bent downwards in stress and confusion"

She needed him the most right now and he just wasn't there for her. He felt ashamed as his face faltered and he gripped her wrists. Her small hands still clung to his face, afraid to let go.

"I won't tell you to do anything, Kagome. Just know that I love you just the same... I-I think I just need a little space and time... It's just, just..." he couldn't continue thinking she might laugh at him.

"What Bankotsu...?" asked Kagome her stormy blue orbs pleading with him to go on.

"I've never been this... close to someone" said Bankotsu, flushing temporarily.

Kagome smiled genuinely, "It's okay, Bankotsu. T-To tell you the truth neither have I. All this is pretty new to me but... just knowing you're here with me is quite... well, supporting" she said.

"Bankotsu, if you ever feel like just hanging around or even talking... just let me know. I'm always here" Kagome said, patting his chest where his heart was and giving him a blinding smile.

Kagome left to prepare breakfast for he group leaving Bankotsu to his thoughts...

"Pst..." said a voice.

Bankotsu looked around...

... only to see Miroku out of his bed mat and looking at him.

"Dude, make a move" said Miroku, a pervert as usual. The rest of the group popped up from under their covers while Bankotsu stared.

"No, don't fill his mind with perverted thoughts Miroku!" said Sango throwing a rock at him as if to shun him from the face of the Earth.

"I agree with Sango" said Suikotsu, "You should take it slow... I think Kagome would like that" he looked to their leader a thoughtful look on his face.

"Nah man! Take her like a man, women love that stuff!" said Renkotsu grinning manically.

"Bleh, women! Who needs 'em" said Jakotsu, "I prefer men, right my sexy monk?" he said winking slyly at the houshi.

Miroku shuddered visably.

They all looked to Bankotsu to see what he thought of the situation.

Bankotsu was staring at him. His mouth agape. Then he fell over anime style.

He sat straight composing himself, "How long were you guys listening!? How much did you all hear!?" he said angrily.

"Hmmm... About everything..." said Renkotsu.

"It was so romantic..." said a dreamy eyed Sango. Suikotsu took one look at the demon slayer before turning to their leader.

"Bankotsu, no matter what you do. Just don't hurt her. Kagome looks very vulnerable at this point and I don't think she could take it if anything happened... Just try and make the right choice.." said Suikotsu.

"Hey Suikotsu" said Sango, blushing while poking his cheek, "You don't have to be all wise and smart all the time you know" said Sango

Suikotsu blushed faintly, "Who else is going to do it... Jakotsu?" he said laughing as she laughed along with him.

Jakotsu huffed arms crossed. "I'm glad you find my pain enjoyable!"

"Damn it! I have got to get out of here..." said Renkotsu rubbing his forehead. "First Bankotsu and Kagome and now Suikotsu and Sango..."

"You're just jealous cause you haven't found love yet!" scoffed Miroku at the glowering Renkotsu.

"Are you saying you have?" said Renkotsu raising an eyebrow at the now blushing Miroku.

"Of course he has!" squealed Jakotsu latching onto the robe clad, Miroku, "Right houshi-kun?" he said rubbing his head affectionately against the others.

"Ummm... I think I hear Kagome calling, bye!" said the monk detaching Jakotsu and running fast paced out the hut.

"Wait, houshi-kun! I said wait dammit!" said Jakotsu grabbing Jakotsuto and hopping out the hut in glee.

Renkotsu and Bankotsu left soon after. Leaving Suikotsu and Sango alone...

"So Sango, how'd you join Lady Kagome and the others?" asked Suikotsu trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well it all started when..."

* * *

The group ate quickly after Suikotsu and Sango decided to join them. Swiftly packing up camp and getting on their way to Kouga's den. 

Peyo and Kirara danced around the group as they started on their way. The two neko's decided to rest outside last night to keep watch.

Thre was alot of bickering that day. Whether it was the heat or just the group itself...

**The journey would be hard and tiresome.**

**One thing was for sure...**

**Love was inevitable.**

* * *

**HLF: Nothing really happened in this chapter just wanted to test out the pairings a little bit so review and tell me what you think.**

**This story is going to get a hell of a lot jucier..**

**I just can't wait!!**

**Well press that button and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**This damn chapter was a pain. Something happened and it cut off half of the chapter and then I had to rewrite the thing allover again so forgive me if by the end I get sloppy.**

**Chapter 20 is next!**

**Zaalbar: Kouga and Ayame will be in the next chapter!**

**HLF: Y- wait! Where were you all this time?**

**Zaalbar: Who said wookies can't have a vacation?**

**HLF: Well, okay whatever.**

**Zaalbar: Exactly...**

**Stewie: Shutup you walking carpet!**

**HLF: Don't be mean! During the winter he can be a nice blankie too!**

**Zaalbar: O.O You guys are gay.**

**HLF: Oky shutting up now.**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	20. Serene Elegance

**HLF: Chapter 20!**

**Elmo: -chomp-**

**HLF: What the?! That's MY cookie! You evil monkey butt! Gimme! -steals cookie-**

**HLF: -eyes drool on cookie- Ewww you can have it back!**

**Elmo: That's what Elmo thought!**

**HLF: -rolls eyes- whatever pfft.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... **

* * *

Kagome entered the den cautiously watching as the pack turned to look at their visitor. 

"Sister Kagome!" cried Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Uhh... Hi guys!" said Kagome scratching the back of her head, nervously.

There was a distinct buzzing noise in the distance as the Shin-tachi looked around.

Kagome's hands were pressed up against a firm chest as arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Kagome... How you been doin'?" came the velvety voice of Kouga.

Bankotsu growled and stepped between the two grabbing Kagome's hand. "Lay off, Wolf Prince" he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh the leader of the Band of Seven. What a surprise... What could you ever offer my woman that would please her more then a real man, hmmm?" he asked smirking while eyeing the closeness of the two.

Bankotsu kept silent at that. He was right. He didn't have anything to offer her. His grip on her hand grew slack as his head lowered in shame. The only thing he ever brought with him was death and blood.

Kagome noticing the sudden change in his behaviour released his hand with a concerned look. She stepped infront of Bankotsu taking in the masculine wolf prince.

"Kouga, we need your jewel shards"

Kouga's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as his pack looked on carefully.

"Normally Kagome... I'd do anything for you...but in this case I'd question your state of mind. Especially if you hang out with scum like that... Like c'mon Kagome! First the mutt now him?!" he said glaring at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu was about ready to pull Kagome behind him and rip the bastard to shreds as he gripped Kagome's shoulder about to draw her back.

Jakotsu growled in the background as Suikotsu's eyes flashed. Renkotsu swiftly placed his hand on his gourd in case of trouble.

"Bankotsu, please... calm down" whispered Kagome into his ear.

Bankotsu growled lowly but refrained from moving forward, dropping his arm. Kouga grinned in response.

"I will only wait so long" whispered Bankotsu into her ear as he watched Kouga warily.

Kagome nodded visibly and turned back to Kouga.

"Kouga please... we need them. Someone is after them but its not Naraku"

"How would you know" he said brows furrowed.

"We killed Naraku a few days ago Kouga. He's dead. I have no proof of this but I only ask that you trust me"

Kouga blinked slightly and stared blankly. He said nor did nothing.

Kagome grew impatient.

"Kouga if you stay here with the jewel shards you risk endangering your clan!" she blurted, "If that's what you want, fine be miserable!"

Kouga's eyes widened at the mention of his clan. He looked around at the fear stricken faces of his pack mates.

Solemnly nodding, he reached down and took the jewel shards from his body.

Turning to Kagome he placed the bloodied pieces in her awaiting palm. Curling his fingers around her hand.

"I guess you and I were never mean't to be... eh Kagome?" he said his smile cracking, "It seems you and Bankotsu have something really special and it would hurt me more then anything if I got between you two"

Kagome nodded tears rolling down her cheeks as she drew Kouga into a hug. Kouga surprised, softly stroked her hair while looking at Bankotsu.

"You there. Take good care of my- I mean Kagome will ya? Don't let her end up with the mutt again..." said Kouga looking determinedly at Bankotsu.

"I will, sir" said Bankotsu smiling for what it was worth and nodding.

They left then knowing if they stayed any longer... it would be harder and harder to say goodbye.

* * *

They stopped and made up camp for the night... Where they were going? They were following a lead. 

It was said some residents in the area had heard some explosions late one night so the Shin-tachi decided to investigate be it what they were looking for or not.

Sango snuggled up to the droopy eyed Suikotsu as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Renkotsu lay down on his mat, gourd at his side.

Jakotsu did the same as Miroku sat against a tree eyes closed and asleep. Not a sound was heard as the group slowly drifted to sleep... all except two.

Bankotsu sat with Kagome in his arms looking up at the night sky. Thinking.

Kagome pressed her head to Bankotsu's chest, nudging him.

"Hmmm?"

Kagome stayed silent for a while, organizing her thoughts.

"Bankotsu... what do you think will happen to our group after the jewel is complete...?"

Bankotsu didn't respond.

Kagome turned to face him. "What will happen to_** us**_?" Her eyes looked pleading and somewhat sad.

He looked her in the eye. Swirling with emotions as they always were.

"I promise you, Kagome... We'll get through this. You know I would put my life on the line for you..." his brows furrowed as she looked somewhat disappointed.

"I know that" she said as he sighed in relief.

"That's not what I mean't though... Will you still be with me when this is all over?"

Bankotsu grinned slyly and kissed her cheek. "Too cute..." he muttered as he stroked her collarbone.

"Bankotsu..." whined Kagome waiting for her answer.

"Of course, love. You know what I realized over the time I've spent with you..." he said shaking his head in wonder.

She nodded showing him to go on.

"Before... Before all this I was just another cold-blooded killer. When I first saw you I knew, somehow I knew you could never be mine" he said looking at her heart warming features.

"I spent days thinking about that one encounter. That time when I asked you to join our group. You had been so impressively strong and strikingly beautiful" stroking her cheek with his thumb softly.

"Bankotsu..." breathed Kagome.

"No let me finish..." he said silencing her with a finger on her lips.

" What I'm trying to say is... Well, you are a very impressive and attractive woman. You are the only person mean't for me, Kagome Higurashi."

"I have this urge that if I lost you... my whole world would fall apart. It just wouldn't be the same..." he said laughing at the joyful tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well... I have these fantasies sometimes of you and I" he said blushing at her now angry teary face.

"Not those kind!" he assured her.

"The kind where I dream that you may someday have... my child and maybe even marry me" he said looking, eyes glistening at the now crying Kagome.

"But, heh. Who am I kidding? What could I ever offer you..." he said turning away.

She grasped his firm chin in her small hand pulling his head towards her. Placing her lips on his in a heated kiss as she boldly deepened it. He was too shocked to move.

Tongue sweeping into his moist cavern she saught out his tongue in a fight for dominance swirling in a passionate dance.

She pulled away reluctantly, both panting.

"You've already given me the most joy I've ever had in my entire life... I couldn't ask for anything more" she said smiling and kissing his cheek as he smiled in return.

"So then you'll consider it?" he said hopefully.

She rose an eyebrow in confusion.

He sighed blushing, "Being mine, by my side forever as my wife"

Laughing lightly she moved closer to his warmth, "I think you already know the answer"

At this she muttered a soft 'yes' into his ear as he pulled her up against him and hugged her with all of his might.

"I love you, Bankotsu" she muttered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too... Kagome" he said as they both drifted into dreams filled with happiness...

**_Never not knowing the perilous journey that lay ahead._**

* * *

**HLF: Okie dokie... end chapter tell me what you think. I just wanted to fit the little marriage thing in here cause I just want to keep it traditional.**

**Stewie: I'd rather throw them off a cliff.**

**HLF: -smacks- How dare you!**

**Inuyasha: Ha! The wolf got rejected!**

**Kouga: It's not like she chose you either mutt-face!**

**HLF: Calm down boys! -sighs- review please. Oh and sorry this was a bit shorter then the other chapters. Oops!**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	21. Daddy Dearest

**HLF: Okay chapter 21! Thanks for the review guys keep it up! **

**HLF: This is a fa****ster update for y'all since I was dieing to make it and I realized I had left you guys hanging for a while after chapter 19 so meh.**

**Stewie: The stupid woman went crazy after she saw the reviews... **

**HLF: -smacks- Aren't you wondering where your partner in crime is??? -evil smirk- **

**Stewie: Oooh the clay pot? Erm... what did you do? **

**HLF: You'll see... soon enough. -evil laugh- **

* * *

Waking up to the sound of an explosion. Kagome jerked in Bankotsu's arms and almost fell out the tree if it weren't for his grip on her. 

She turned to face him in panic. Shaking his shoulders wildly as his head lolled back and forth. How he could sleep through something that loud was a mystery...

He stirred with a groan, "Hey beautiful" he murmured sleepily.

"Ban, I heard something! Quick!" she said pointing down.

He nodded sleepily rubbing his eyes and jumping off the tree with her in his arms. The Shin-tachi was already awake battle stances ready.

"What happened?!" squeaked Shippo and started to shiver.

"Nothing, Shippo don't worry" she said swooping him up and placing him behind Sango and Miroku on Kirara.

She nodded to Kirara and went back to Bankotsu.

"Stay here" she whispered to him. He was about to protest but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry" she said kissing his cheek lovingly.

He nodded hesitantly as she grabbed her bag and went behind a tree. She swiftly changed into black cargos, a black and white shirt that ended at her elbows, black combat boots and a belt with a silver sky in the center.

Grabbing her swords and strapping the third to her thigh.

Coming out she hopped onto the larger Peyo and took to the sky.

"If something happens don't wait up!" she yelled down to them as she waved goodbye.

Bankotsu sighed and sat on a rock, Banyruu at his side waiting for his love to return. The Shin-tachi chose to socialize among themselves.

* * *

Kagome flew through the air upon Peyo. In the distance a faint line of smoke rose up. 

_'Dammit... if this continues they'll find _out' she thought angrily.

Slipping down from the sky and into a clearing she saw the many craters in the ground. This is battle site they stood upon a few weeks ago...

To think it only took her a couple of weeks to fall in love with that man...

She blushed hotly resisting the temptation to continue that train of thought.

A figure rose in the distance as a man rode up on horseback. It was that awful man again...

She groaned in exhaustion and softly petted Peyo's fur as the neko purred in contentment. The man came but a mere meter away from her.

His black stallion strode in as he dismounted.

"Kagome..." he said eyes cold.

"...Shin" she said just as cold.

"How have you been doing?" he said a smirk on his face.

She stared unwilling to answer his question. "I do not answer to you... you do not own me" she said, internally fuming.

"Well... I see you haven't changed on bit. Always hiding behind something, no?" he said staring beyond her.

She turned still wary of the man behind her. Gasping as Inuyasha and Kikyo emerged from a huddle of trees.

Making a noise in the back of her throat as the man behind her faltered a minute.

"I'm not hiding behind them..." she said noticing the menacing red eyes of the hanyou.

"Kagome..." he growled out smiling maliciously as his dead lover placed a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

The man called Shin stared on, unknown to the gathering.

"Reincarnate... your life on this Earth has been short lived and I should gladly take my soul back.." she said laughing coldly.

Waving a hand in the air as she sent out her puppy to do her dirty work.

The hanyou raced across the distance between them as he neared the miko.

His claws deadly and flexing as he jumped ready to attack.

As his claws were about to tear into the warm flesh of the human...she could only widen her eyes.

"FATHER!!!!!" she screeched as her eyes shut tightly, feeling warm liquid slide onto her face.

* * *

Bankotsu perked as he stood. 

That was Kagome, he was sure of it.

Quickly picking his Banyruu up and swishing it onto his back, he began to speed through the forest never once remembering his companions knowing they would follow.

So they did as the ex-Inutachi flew on Kirara with Renkotsu and Jakotsu riding Slate and Suikotsu desperately running after his leader.

Jumping into a clearing as he saw his beautiful Kagome drenched in blood, slumped over an unmoving body with Peyo nudging her side.

He ran up to her, kneeling beside her.

She kept muttering 'no' over and over again as she stared into the deep blue eyes of the black haired man in her lap.

Rocking her self back and forth, back and forth. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as Bankotsu examined the man.

It had been the same man, which had threatened them.

Why would she cry over him? She couldn't love him could she?

"Kagome..." he said looking at her, "Kagome look at me"

She did not. Only her muttering ceased as she continued to rock back and forth.

"I let him get hurt, Bankotsu. It'd my fault... it always is" she said shaking as she held the man closer.

"No you didn't, Kagome" he said feeling the pulse in the man's neck.

She stopped rocking as she let out a relieved cry of joy, "Thank you Kami... Oh thank you" she said hugging the body.

"Bankotsu we got company..." said a panicking Sango as she gripped Suikotsu's hand tightly.

Bankotsu turned to look at an approaching group of men. There were thirty... no maybe fifty.

Normally he could've taken care of them but not with Kagome in such a state.

As the group of men surrounded them, they could only scream as an electric surge surrounded them all.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes groggily as they came into focus. 

She looked around, noticing her teammates shackled to the walls as she rattled her own chains.

"Kagome are you alright?" said a concerned voice of Bankotsu as Sango watched her as well.

She blushed. It seems that in their capture, they had each been disrobed left only in their undergarments.

She eyed the trickle of sweat on his chiselled chest as it slowly slid lower and lower and...

"Kagome?" said Sango curiously.

She blushed redder as she looked at the smirking face of Bankotsu. She couldn't look good...

She looked down at herself as she felt the glob of blood on her neck, face, arms and hands.

"Fine..." she said.

The door to the cell rattled at that moment as someone entered.

It was Shin.

He had been bandaged around the waist, back and over his left shoulder. He entered with black pants adorned. In his hand he hand a bowl of water and a wet cloth.

She said nothing as he approached her. Bankotsu fumed as he saw the man.

"Stay away from her you..." he yelled but stopped as the man pressed the cloth to her hands cleaning the blood away.

"What? Monster?" he said chuckling bitterly, "Sorry kid. I've heard that one before"

Bankotsu stayed silent as the man began to clean her arms and neck.

"Who-" started Sango.

"Where is Shippo?" interrupted Kagome quickly noticing the young kit's absence.

"He is with me... in my quarters. No need to worry. He is safe" said Shin as he dipped the cloth in the water and squeezed the excess water out.

He cleaned her face gently. "Your eyes always told the truth Kagome..." he whispered quietly staring into her eyes as she stared back.

She stayed silent.

"Tell me... It is so terrible to let your friends know that this... monster is related to you?" said Shin in a bold yet sad voice as he put the bowl to the side with the cloth clutched in his hand as he finished up.

The group stared at Kagome in surprise and confusion.

"Who exactly are you then?" said Sango continuing her earlier question with a calculating look to Kagome.

Shin stood swiftly turning to the door with a hand on the knob.

"My name is Shin, Shin Higurashi" he said with strength in his words.

He turned silently, his blue eyes shining in the darkness.

"I am Kagome's father..."

And with that, he left shutting the metal door behind him. The clicking of locks could be heard soon after as footsteps faded away.

Leaving the Shintachi to their own problems.

* * *

**HLF: Can you say cliffy? XD**

**Kinkyhoe: I am back... **

**Stewie: I can't believe you put her in a cage...-sweatdrop- **

**HLF: What? She is an animal. **

**Review! Thankies. **

**ja ne **

**HLF**


	22. Bleeding for Her

**HLF: Okay things got a little complex... Eh? Wonder what the group has to say about that. MWAHAHAHAHA **

**Stewie: Silence you fool! **

**HLF: Erm... how 'bout nooo...? **

**Stewie: SHUTUP! **

**

* * *

**

There was nothing but silence as the group looked at the miserable face of Kagome.

"Kagome why didn't you tell us?!" growled a fuming Bankotsu. He was angry and confused. When they had first seen him... why hadn't she told him? Why?

"Would you still love me if I told you my father was a monster?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"That's not the point Kagome and you know it!" yelled Jakotsu shaking with fury. He had trusted her and now this?

"You want to know why I hate my father? You want to know why I would want to put a gun to his head? Well... here goes" she said taking a shaky breath.

"10 years ago he disappeared. He was never found. My mother told me not to look for him. That he was gone and was never coming back. I hadn't believed her... never did" she smiled slightly broken at the memory.

"Then 5 years later he comes back claiming he wants me to come with him. My mother told me not to and fought with him. I interferred and got thrown against a wall, my head bleeding" she shivered as tears sprang forth from her eyes.

"He told me that he knew I didn't love him. He said he would kill me. He _**threatened**_ me... I could even smell the alchohol on his breath..." she stopped taking a deep breath which did not calm her what so ever.

"He was maddened with rage and sadness, I guess. Maybe if I had gone with him like he'd asked... I wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe if I had never been born-" she was interrupted of the rattling of locks on the other side of the cell.

"Kagome, you and your friends shall leave here immediately" said Shin walking calmly inside.

Kagome looked bewildered as their bindings were taken off. "You're just going to let us go?" she stuttered.

"Yes, but that is only because I promised myself I would kill you" he said shoving them out the door. "This is not an honourable death for even one such as you..."

They appeared outside a stone building and were pushed towards the stalls where animals were kept. Peyo, Kirara and Slate were brought forth as they were given their weapons back.

He took them to the middle of the scarred battlefield from before, shaking his head. "I will find you, Kagome. So be ready" he growled gruffly stomping back as the group hurriedly took off.

**_In the end, there would be no escape for neither._ **

**

* * *

**

Stabbing her katana into the ground she sat down at their campsite. Kagome was confused.

'He could've ended it... Why didn't he?' she thought angrily thinking he was mocking her for being weak.

A form sat at her side, she turned slowly thinking it was Bankotsu but it slowly revealed to be…

"Sango…." She whispered looking at her friend sadly. How could they ever trust her again?

"Kagome…" she said but silenced Kagome as she was about to interrupt. "I can honestly tell you… that I do not know why you didn't tell us. We would've understood or tried to…"

Kagome grasped onto Sango tightly, crying into her shoulder. "Sango, please forgive me!" She begged her tears soaking into Sango's kimono.

Sango calmed her silently as the young girl sniffled restlessly. "Kagome, I came here to tell you that it's alright. I've known for… forever and I know who you are, deep down. You don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to" she looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Just know, Kaggy…" she stopped, inhaling deeply. "Anything happens, I'm behind you… following in your footsteps"

Kagome stared in awe as her non-blood related sister hugged her. "Besides I don't really think you should be apologizing to me…" Sango turned her head sniffing slightly, "Now quick… before I start crying as well"

Kagome turned to see Bankotsu sulking in a corner. She sighed. Of course, he would most likely be hurt the most by her little stunt.

* * *

The whip swirled as it snapped back and was brought down again. Red blood stained its black colour.

A scream pierced the dark, hollow corridors of the house. Dark hair bent over a table as blue eyes stared at the cedar wood on the hard, cold walls.

The whip coiled back again and was brought down. Another scream.

"You let her go" came a cold voice.

Another scream.

"You disobeyed my orders, General"

Another scream.

Fingers unclamped as his bindings were cut and he was drawn to his feet by the hair. Fearful eyes looked on at his master.

"T-ther was no other choice, sir" he stuttered.

The man who held him, dropped him at his leather boots.

"You still care for her, General" he replied.

"No! No, I don't" replied the blue eyed male.

"Feelings are useless to warriors and you know that… Do you not remember what I've taught you?" yelled the voice furiously.

"I will annihilate her, sir"

The air remained calm as none stirred. An eerie silence hung silently as the blue eyed man lay still waiting for acceptance.

"You have done well, Shin" growled the voice.

Shin smiled and began to thank him gratefully.

He was then thrown into the wooden walls as he slid slowly down, blood trailing behind his head.

"Good luck, General Shin Higurashi"

The other male left as Shin lay on the floor motionless. He frowned slightly. This would not end well.

_**Of course what would happen next?**_

* * *

**HLF: Yes, short chapter sorry and its very confusing and pointless -frowns-**

**Stewie: -tied up and shoved in a box-**

**HLF: -sweatdrops- things got out of hand and well... the box was there and so was the rope.**

**Kikyo: You had it planned out...**

**HLF: Quiet woman! There's enough room and rope in there for you, too!**

**Review and thanks for reading!! **

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	23. Some Bonding Time

**HLF:** **Hey all, glad to be back I guess. To tell the truth I was actually thinking of quiting writing fanfics for life and then I continued to get reviews and that made it a bit harder to quit. **

**But then I remembered how I hated it when people quit writing stories and I waited forever for them to continue! So this is for you guys who waited forever :3 **

**NOTE: I put all my other stories on hold... I am determined to finish them one at a time and not stress about having to update each of them at a certain time and blah...**

**Kagome: Nice to see ya, HLF! :)**

**HLF: Good to see ya too Kaggy !! -huggles-**

**Miroku: Can I have a hug too? -hand twitches-**

**HLF: ...No.**

**Miroku: -cries-**

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews and comments and thanks for the tips and tricks you guys are awesome! By the way, I can't really remember where I was going with this story so I'll do my best to remember.**

**FYI I'm doing my stories in this order. But I might take a break for 2 because I really love it and not many Legolas/Kagome stories are finished. I think non at all and I really love the pairing.**

**1 - Metallic Blood**

**2 - From Feudal Fairytale to Middle Earth **

**3 - Hard Yet Fragile**

**I might come out with a few oneshots along the way but I think that's it. Unless I have the BRILLIANT idea and I just have to share it with the world. -laughs-**

**Oh, and I had a oneshot come out... It's reaaallly reaaallly bad. Hehe... which explains the reviews. Read it if you want but you don't have to. It's called:**

**"A Thin Line Between Love and Hate"**

**Wow, huge author's note and this is just the begining. Oh gosh. Oh wells, lets start.**

**COOKIES FOR Y'ALL !!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the fic.**

* * *

Kagome rested her head on Bankotsu's back. She felt the warmth.

_'Is this what it feels to belong... To feel wanted- no, loved? It feels so good my heart could burst' _

She would have cried then had Bankotsu not interupted.

"You okay back there, Kagome?" he turned his head around while they rode on the back of Peyo. He grasped her hand which rested on his chest. Gripping it, he rubbed it against his cheek then kissed it.

They were travelling on a path. Back to her father.

Kagome knew something was wrong with him... Why hadn't he taken her life. Why? It was not going as she had imagined.

Her eyes glazed for a moment... as black flames danced before them.

* * *

_Tears fell. Blood was everywhere... _

_"Daddy..." Kagome whispered, hands over her mouth. _

_The man turned and looked at her, chuckling._

_"Come here, little girl. Your daddy is not going to be awake for awhile..." the man said. Slowly walking towards her, arm reaching._

_"Daddy... wake up" she spoke, a bit louder this time._

_He did not._

_The body on the floor twitched but still remained dead silent. The girl looked over and in that split second the rugged man hoisted her into his arms. _

_"DADDY!!" she screamed. "Daddy help me!! Please daddy get up... DADDY!!" _

_A rustle was heard as the man wrapped his grimy fingers around her little neck. Her eyes bulged, tears still running. __Then suddenly she looked over. _

_"...D-add...y" __Her face grew pale._

_Shin Higurashi stood, his head flung back. Blood streaked from his forehead. His right hand holding his left eye, slowly letting go._

_It was a crimson red with a blue and black center. Demon eyes one would call them._

_He growled in a low tone as the man dropped Kagome._

_"Yo man... what's wrong with you?" The man slowly began to back away as Kagome ran to her father. Her neck was red with fingerprints. Shin noticed. _

_He knelt, "Kagome... My angel wait here for daddy, okay?" She nodded still not knowing where he was going with this. But... she trusted him._

_Shin grabbed her shoulders and twisted her the other way. "Sing that song that daddy thought you..." he whispered into her ear and then, he was gone._

_Kagome obeyed and began to hum, covering her ears with her hands._

_Never hearing the cries of the man behind her as her father tore him to pieces. Limb by limb._

* * *

A constant nudging woke her from her reverie.

"Hey, Kagome?" said a concerned Bankotsu. "Kaaaaaggggoooommmmmeeee"

He began poking her cheeks as the black flames dispersed and her blue orbs came into focus. She caught his hand mid poke. "Yes, Ban-ban?" she laughed though her memory was fresh in her mind.

"We're here!" yelled Bankotsu with a grin. He was soon smacked in the back of the head. "For being the leader of the Shincintai, you sure are dumb" nagged Sango.

"Whaat?" said Bankotsu in his 'I-have-no-idea-what-your-talking-about' voice.

"You could give away our position..." said Suikotsu as swung an arm around Sango.

"Oh right... hehehe" said Bankotsu.

Renkotsu just eyed him and looked away, blushing. Embarassed by his own leader.

Bankotsu sat down beside Kagome, pulling her up with him to the higher branches of the tree above them. Then he dragged her into his lap much to Kagome's satisfaction. Slowly, he nuzzled her neck. She shivered, but he brought his arms around her tighter.

"Bankotsu..." she murmured into his neck as he yawned and stretched.

"Hmm...?" he said stroking her cheek contently.

"Do you think we'll still be together after we complete the Shikon No Tama?"

"Well, I don't see why not..." he said seriously. "You'll stay with me won't you!?" he whined hugging her to him.

"Uhhh... yeah" she said trying to push away from him.

_'Wonder what's gotten into him... He's being all psycopath like...' _Kagome just shook her head and stared ot at the sunrise. Bankotsu's grip loosened as she snuggled into his chest. Safe in the comfort of his arms.

In the distance she could see the blurred shapes of buildings. She would confront her father there. He had changed... somehow. He was always so warm and inviting. One would wonder why he turned that way...

"Maybe I shunned him out of my life..." she murmured, her back against Bankotsu's chest.

"What?" asked Bankotsu, confused.

"My father..." said Kagome her voice somber. "He was always so kind and... happy"

"Then what happened to him?" whispered Bankotsu. "I guess this goes to show how much I really know about you, Kagome" He laughed to himself but Kagome turned around.

Looking him in the eyes. They were somewhat... distant.

"After this is all over, Bankotsu... Let's go somewhere" she said turning back onto her back.

Bankotsu just hummed in question.

"Let's go somewhere... just you and me. I want to learn everything about you" she said holding his arms where they lay around her.

"Whatever you want, Kagome" he nudged her with his chin. "As long as I'm with you"

Then finally with those words... they slept. Blissfully unaware of the day to come.

Kagome woke, yawning and rubbing her eye with her fists.

"Kagome... Hey, Kagome!" said Bankotsu. She looked down to see Bankotsu with what one would call a plate of 'grub'. He made a 'come hither' motion and she gracefully jumped down from the tree and in front of him.

She stood to her full height which in truth wasn't very tall.

Bankotsu grinned at her, "You have to have a HUGE breakfast if your going to succeed in the upcoming battle!"

She smiled at him and slipped an arm around his waist. Together they walked to the campfire where everyone was gathered. THey then proceeded to sit down with Kagome removing her hand from around her waist.

"Here say 'Ahhhhh'" Bankotsu said a fork in hand and making an open mouth motion with his mouth.

Kagome hesitated but complied opening her mouth as he did, the fork inches away from her. It was filled with scrambled eggs. MMmmmm.

Then suddenly it was gone and Bankotsu was seen eating in her face. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Jerk!!" She yelled slapping him. Her face grew red with anger as eggs dropped onto his neat, white kimono. There was also bits of bacon split into his hair.

Now it was stained and Bankotsu was looking at it and back at Kagome. He silently grumbled and got up. "I'm going to the hotsprings!" he called as he disappeared into the forestry around them.

Kagome frowned, he got what he deserved so why did she feel bad.

"Kagome... You should go apologize" said Sango, ever the mother.

Kagome growled, "I know that mother dearest"

She stood slowly moving towards where Bankotsu disappeared. After walking for a while she reached the outskirts of what seemed to be the hotsprings. She covered her eyes while blushing madly and stepped through.

"Ban-ban!" she said as the figure in the water moved. Though she heard a snicker confirming it was him there was no reply.

Suddenly there was a tug at her foot and she was pulled into the hot water of the springs.

Her yelp was muffled against a broad chest. She opened her eyes and stared at an expanse of tanned skin. He backed away and gave her some room, but not like she had much considering there was a rock behind her.

She sqeaked again when he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his lap. He may have been comfortable but Kagome could feel his 'little Bankotsu' under her rump. Plus, her clothes were sticking to her like honey in someones hair.

She shifted uncomfortably, trying to get off of him. He just whimpered as she turned around.

"At least stay here with me for a little bit longer" he said gripping her to him. She looked at him. Something was wrong but she would savor this feeling for now. She stripped herself of her clothes with some persuasion and sat back down on Bankotsu. They talked and discussed, likes , dislikes. As well as hobbies.

That was what they did for the while till the afternoon.

She sat atop Peyo her legs dangling with Bankotsu holding her around her waist. His head hung over her shoulder with her stroking his long braid. They had a short bonding time which made Kagome feel like she was ontop of the world. She learned many things about him as did he about her.

But this was not the time to be talking to herself. They had an upcoming battle and she'd be damned if she lost it. Plus, her father would be there. She would prove to him that she was not useless. That she was strong and not that weak little girl he knew long ago.

Her eyebrows drew together in determination as she stopped stroking Bankotsu's braid. She had dreamed of this moment for so long... but now that it had come what would she say.

But one thing was for sure... She would make a grand impression.

Memories of her mother crying... When her father had left her. She would bring him back. They had many things to... discuss.

Then with eyes of cold determination she looked to the road ahead. She would find her father and bring him home!

* * *

HLF: TADA +! The long awaited chapter which is really not that great.

Meh! REVIEW! :)

ja ne

HLF


	24. A Taste Of Death

**HLF: Thanks for the reviews not like there were many BUT thanks anyways. I guess everyone forgot about lil ole me! -cries- Oh and I expect this chapter to have just this chapter plus another one and that's the end! **

**And I'm not including a lemon for all you crazy psychopaths out there. I'm not good at them and have never written one so I'm going to save myself the embarrassment. Or I might do one I'm really not sure. 75 chance I won't.**

**HLF: Ahem! WE MUST START! Besides this stories ending is LONG overdue... like 2 years hehehe.**

**I'm expecting to start up "From Feudal Fairytale to Middle Earth" again because I absolutely love that story and the pairing. OHHHHH I CAN'T WAIT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**

* * *

Kagome took in a short breath, willing herself to calm down.

Of the entire Shintachi, she was chosen as the one to infiltrate the enemy base. She was to find her father and any traces of the Shikon No Tama that would still remain and secure them. That was her mission.

She could still remember Bankotsu. He let out a war cry before he dove into the threatening depths of the battle on-going at this very minute. That was the last she heard of him.

The plan was for her to sneak past while they worked together to keep the guards in a flustered state.

Though she did not have an idea as to where her father or the shards were located, she knew she would have to find her father first.

There had always been this strong connection between her father and herself. This had probably never been broken even up till now... Just worn.

There was some sort of miasma covering the area blocking most of her senses and feelings. It stung at her eyes and at her nostrils. She coughed slightly trying to rid herself of the venomous feeling but to no avail.

_'I know the Shikon No Tama is important but family has to come first! I haven't seen him since I was what?.. six?'_ she thought as her brows drew together.

She shook her head. That was what she would do.

Find him. Find the shards. Get out.

She slunk through the shadows as she looked around, blue orbs blinking curiously. She stopped suddenly at the sound of thumping feet as a squad of foot soldiers passed by bearing in their arms... rifles.

Her eyes widened. There was no way the Shintachi could fight them. They were strong but... would they survive. They had technology from Japan. How could this have happened?

No one could travel through the well except for her. What was going on? Did her father have something to do with this?

All these questions ran around in her mind. But a slight whimper crossed her hearing. She looked around and carefully whipped out her dagger with a 'shhhkk'.

She looked down to notice, Peyo. The little neko curling around her leg, whimpering. The black and red neko was scared... Peyo turned to look at her master with those eyes that said, 'Pick me up now.'

Kagome sheathed her dagger and picked her up holding her in her arms. It almost seemed as if the neko was a mere babe with Kagome, a mother, cradling her back and forth.

She calmed her, stroking the unruly fur with her palm. She then placed the now placid Peyo on the ground.

Kagome closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Time to get back to business. She had to find Shin, but with all this power covering the area... It would be hard.

This would require patience and concentration. Something she had to muster up with none of her comrades or her lover there to help her.

Peyo purred at her feet, rubbing her fur against her master. Well, that makes one friend. Kagome would've giggled but this was a serious situation.

Her miko powers and the unknown black magic spread throughout her fingertips, tingling as it spread throughout the room. Slowly, it brightened even the darkest corners of the corridor without a doubt.

She heard a sort of yelp of surprise and turned around, her eyes alit with a black flame and her miko powers. There stood a man, unsteady on his feet and with a gun. He closed one eye and shakily tried to take aim.

A pulse of power was felt through her fast-tracked veins as Shin was located.

Peyo growled and quickly transforming into her larger form. Kagome looked at the man through, dead silent and motionless.

Then, as quickly as the speed of sound, her powers bound together and wrapped around the young man's neck. Slowly, (he believed) his life began to drain.

Kagome felt it flash through her eyes as if her miko powers wished her to let this man run free. Even after he aimed for her own death. He had... a wife and child. Waiting for him back home in Japan.

Her eyes blinked but her darker side refused to let go. Her eyes glazed over. It told her to kill this man right here and now. Deny him the right to walk this Earth ever again.

A dark figure flashed across her eyes. She screamed as she grabbed her head in anguish. This man... His eyes burned red like the fiery depths of hell itself. His taunt muscles were gleaming under a thick, white wife beater.

His lustrous short silver hair hung in strands, framing the front of his face.

Her mind was building a name.

Ai...

Her stance wavered as in her mind, the man began to advance. He was here to take her away... Where was her father?!

Fear... That was all she felt. She smelt it in the air to the point that it disgusted her. This man was the very aura of death.

She felt as if the world was screaming all around her... Cries of pain and anguish filled her head. Her eyes closed tightly, trying to drown out the noise.

But it was too late.

The flash of memory was gone within seconds and she could remember it no more. Not that she wished to.

It wilted and died as did the life of the man.

Kagome shook her head. Her eyes would have teared in sadness had this situation been different. But, this was strictly business and emotions had no involvement here. She began to walk following the last pulse of power.

Quickly, Kagome turned down a hallway. There sat a door, black as night itself. It seemed so far. In her eyes the corridor seemed to get smaller and narrow as she picked up her pace.

Kagome was sprinting and bolted right through the door. She turned and took in her surroundings only for her eyes to fall on the one she was looking for.

There sat 'General' Shin Higurashi. His head on his desk with his body planted lazily in a chair. Papers were strewn about the room. Designs of weapons and armour, even tanks and such.

When she was younger she used to climb onto his lap and sit there while he worked. She was content... just to be near him. But then he left saying he would return... but he never did.

Kagome swelled with tears and ran to her father dropping to her knees at his feet.

"Daddy..." she whispered, almost begging him to look at her.

He turned to look at her, his eyes sombre and dark as were the circles under his eyes. He seemingly whispered her name as his lips moved. Kagome gripped his leg in a silent plea.

Was she still loved? Did he even care for her even now? Why did he leave?

Her tears soaked into his battle uniform. Why would he wear...?

"Dad, you weren't thinking of fighting were you?" she asked looking up at the blue orbs reflecting into her own. He nodded and she bit her lip. After all these years of not seeing each other, they get a chance and he has to leave again? And to fight in a war that she unknowingly started?!

No, she would not let it end like this. Not again.

She was older now. More mature and aware. Kagome sniffed, biting back tears and stood to the surprise of her father.

"Father, I have a proposal to make..." she said turning away from him, wiping her face on her jacket's sleeve.

"What is it?" he said looking to her, his voice colder.

"Come with me. Help me get the jewel shards. Get away from this place. Make a wish and be reunited with mother" she turned to look at him determination in her eyes.

"There is nothing here for you...No future. No family... Nothing" she pleaded with him. "Come with me, please"

He looked into her desperate eyes, he nodded. She was right...

She was happy as she smiled brightly. But for now, they had other things to attend to... She would still be smiling though.

* * *

She didn't open the door... No, she wanted to be 'cool'. A kick would have to do.

Shin rolled his eyes as his daughter kicked open the door. She looked around and walked onto the battleground that lay before her, her father following close behind her.

Kagome heard a whizzing sound and looked up in time to see Sango's Hiraikotsu fly around them, slicing the small batch of soldiers approaching them.

She noticed Sango out of the corner of her eye and nodded at her in gratitude.

She whipped out her twin katana's and noticed her father looking at her. His hands were empty, surprisingly. She expected him to be armed at a time like this.

But never the less she tossed him one of her katana's. He nodded and in a second he was gone, into the fray battling armed men and disarming tanks and turrets of their operators.

She left soon after into the battle searching for... some sense of security she could rely on.

She blinked twice. There it was.

She heard a battle roar as Bankotsu flew through the air. He seemed to be gliding along the ground as his feet danced as throats were sliced and bodies ripped to pieces.

In some sick, twisted way, it was beautiful. She looked at his face. There was glee and excitement as well as a thirst for blood.

And she loved it.

She sprung into battle after him, chopping anything he 'missed'.

She heard him chuckle as he saw her come up the rear.

Then in moments, the last body fell. His face in the shape of terror as Shin withdrew his katana from the man's spine with a sickening crack.

Clapping was heard and they all looked up to a man in a white trench coat. His silvery-white hair whipped around as Kagome gasped.

"Long time no see ne, Kagome?" his deep baritone voice reminded her of frightening memories. She had seen him somewhere but the memory was non-existent in fast tracked rollercoaster that was her mind.

He whipped out a blade from one of the nearby bodies. Twirling it in his hands as he laughed lightly beckoning Kagome in a motion that said, 'Bring it if you dare'. She knew this motion. He didn't expect her to win.

She growled low and was ready to charge towards him when she felt a tap at her shoulder.

She turned, eyes aflame with the black fire swirling within. A blade was placed in her hand as he father nodded at her.

"Do you know who this is, Kagome?" he said looking at the man and back at her. She shook her head.

"He tried to take you away from me, your mother and I..." he said as the man started to grin widely. Kagome loosened her grip on her katana's.

"Kagome... you were such a beautiful baby" said the man. "You were **mine**"

The man growled as he clenched his fists together tightly.

_'Was this some messed up love confession?'_ Kagome couldn't help but wonder. _'Or was this man a total creep...'_

This man was older then her, obviously. The wrinkles were showing but his muscles were considerably large as was his strength. She could feel his aura pulsing in waves. This is what had blocked her senses for so long.

It was his aura. Was he letting it all out or was this just a taste of things to come?

No, this... these are the shards of the Shikon jewel!?

Her eyes widened as the man looked at her knowingly. Somehow, he knew...

Kagome was pulled behind Shin as he stood in front of her, malice creeping into his voice.

"Don't you even dare touch her, Aion" the words slipped from his mouth freely and she couldn't help but wonder if he knew this would eventually happen. Had he been practicing?

The Shintachi stood still and not a word was heard. Then a muffled chuckle that turned into a full-blown case of laughter.

Kagome's hand itched. She couldn't wait to drive her sword through his body, again and again. She couldn't wait...

All at once she surged forward and managed to nick him on his cheek. Grinning sadistically, she looked at him, black flames covering her normally blue orbs.

The man, Aion, touched his cheek and licked the blood of his fingers. He smiled in a messed up way and gave her a once over to the anger of Bankotsu and a growl from Shin.

Kagome didn't know though due to the language of men and she was not looking.

Shin looked at his daughter as she looked at him. There was a mutual understanding. This was her battle. He would not interfere.

He nodded yet again and moved back a few paces so he wouldn't be in the middle of the soon-to-be battle.

Kagome and Aion circled each other with the latter grinning from ear to ear.

Kagome was the first to make a move as she stabbed forward and drew her blades toward him. He jumped back and retaliated with a swing of his blade.

Kagome dipped her head and arched her back just in time as the blade nicked a piece of her hair. She then fell backwards and onto the ground.

His blade was then swung onto his shoulder and then back down to the ground. The ground seemingly pulsed with the impact as Kagome rolled out of the way.

She swung her legs and then jumped to her feet.

They clashed together again, swords against sword.

Then, she swung her body around him and sliced one of her katana's across his broad back. He hissed and swung around just in time to knock one of her blades away.

She jumped back but was slashed across her shoulder as her blade few past only to stab into the Earth meters away.

She cried out and grabbed onto her arm. She breathed deeply. The stinging would die soon, it always did.

Though she sucked in another breath and let it out. Kagome looked up into the cold eyes of the man before her. His blade was larger then hers. This would make it harder with only one blade.

But she would have to make do.

He swung again, aiming for the center of her stomach with a horizontal slash. She blocked, going onto her knee with her sword in a vertical position.

Then, he swung the sword around his back and grabbed it with his other hand. Though this made no sense... he probably just wanted to look cool.

**(A/N: Yeaaa... I'm having issues so this is a pretty weird chapter I guess)**

Kagome rolled her eyes and then stepped to her left to avoid being hit by his blade yet again. Her eyes flashed as she stepped backwards just in time as he sliced down.

He then proceeded to advance with his sword being brought down again and again. Left, right, left, right. This forced her to continuously step back.

It was the same, continuous pattern. This man had no style...

_'Maybe I overestimated him...' _she thought to herself as a smirk grew over her face. She could almost laugh at the fierce, determined look on his face. So different then before.

Clank, clank, clank.

This was all that was heard throughout the clearing as Shin and the rest of the Shintachi looked on in wonder and concern.

She saw an opening and slashed him across his chest. This yet again, did not stop him. But, only for a moment as he stopped to take a breath and then began to hack at her again.

But this time when he got to the third hit, he slashed sideways. Thus, knocking her last piece of defense out of her hands.

She fell into the blood stained sand.

She grabbed backwards trying her hardest to get away from him. Would no one help her? Kami please!

He reached for her. Closer and closer. Then...

...he was gone.

She heard grunting but didn't have time to investigate. She was grabbed and pulled towards warmth. She grabbed on not knowing what or who but she didn't care.

It was Bankotsu unsurprisingly. But, Jakotsu was stroking her hair as she laid against Bankotsu's chest.

She heard murmuring...

"Is she alright?" said a higher males voice, Jakotsu.

Kagome felt someone snuggling their chin into her hair and felt a kiss on her ear. "Nah.. I've got this, Jakky" said Bankotsu into her ear. "Besides, my Kaggy's a big girl..."

Kagome would've laughed at his tone but she the blood running down her arm made her stop.

She looked up and noticed her father, Shin, wrestling with Aion.

This... would not end well.

* * *

**HLF: Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!! Whoopdeedoo! I'm finished! I edited my spelling and changed a few sentences and yea... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Kouga: But it's not christmas!**

**HLF: -huggles- You wear a skirt Kouga-san... besides, do wolves even celebrate christmas?!**

**Kouga: Maybeh...**

**HLF: Um... ok then. Nevermind about the christmas..**

**Review please!**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	25. My Mother's Smile

**HLF: I feel sooooo bad! I'm so sorry to all. But I forgot my entire story! I forgot all my ideas since before the last chapter I hadn't updated in quite a while. The thing that I stood out as I read the comments was "I'm confused." And I was wondering, why? **

**But then I realized I had altered Kagome's dad a tonne throughout this entire story as well as probably a lot of other things throughout the time I've had this story running.**

**Hopefully, this story comes to a smooth ending and I apologize in advance for any mistakes or errors I make along the way. **

**NOTE: I may even attempt later on to edit this entire story when I have time but who knows. I'll try my best though because just leaving it like this for me is just unacceptable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**

* * *

Shin threw a left hook at the seemingly younger man's jaw. His face was scrunched up in total anger and disregard for Aion's life... He didn't care then and he didn't care now.

It missed as Aion grabbed the man's fist. He then proceeded to make a shameful attempt to overturn the powerful male but to no avail.

Shin removed his hand from Aion's hand and pulled it back. Doing this only to grab full force for the man's neck. He held on grabbing with all his might.

They twisted and turned as the two men tussled across the bitten ground. Aion's weapon lay discarded as it lay, bitten into the dry, beaten ground. Shin toppled over as Aion rolled away. Shin hurried to his feet as he fought to protect his own flesh and blood.

Aion smirked as his fist came up to wipe the blood that had accumulated at his brow.

"Kagome" he said, drawing the girls' attention.

Kagome looked up as if stunned that he was still alive.

"R…" He struggled to speak as he coughed. "Remember how bothersome your father was to you?"

He laughed as a look of insecurity crossed Kagome's face.

"He never had anytime to see you..." he spat out cruelly. "He was always busy with work and never even bothered to play with you at all"

Kagome grew angry. "You bastard!" she growled out as she stormed up to Aion her body enflamed with the black fire that seemed to consume her to the core.

"What makes you think you are so freely able to judge him?!" she screamed as she grabbed the mans shoulders and shook him in fury. "What makes you any better you twisted freak!

"You know nothing!" she screamed as.

"Even when he was busy in some far off country he always, always made time for me. I don't know how but he did!" she said as tears slipped freely from her reddening eyes.

"My father LOVED me! You on the other hand only came because you thought that what? Maybe he wasn't good enough for our family?! That maybe you could do better?" she seethed.

* * *

_"Mei, you should forget about Shin. He's only cheating on you with some blonde whore in America! I still don't understand why you wait for him all this time!" _

_Aion was infuriated with his brother's female who was still loyal to the man after six years. He glared at her in frustration and confusion from his spot beside her in the kitchen. But, Mei still continued to throw his words to the side without even considering them. She just continued to wash the dishes from dinner without a worry in the world._

_A four-year-old Kagome blinked from behind the stairs of her home. She wondered what this 'hoare' was but didn't dare ask for fear of being discovered. She was supposed to be snuggled up in her sheets at this time of night._

_Mei, Kagome's mother, scrubbed harder at the plate she was holding as she became more and more annoyed. 'This man dare come to our house, eat from our food and then turn around and yell at me for being faithful!?'_

_Aion grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him. Mei's hand grew slack as the dish slipped out of her hand and cracked as it hit the floor._

_Mei stared up at him silently, eyes thoughtful and yet angry._

_"Look Aion" she said leaning against the sink counter. "I'm grateful for your help and all but I love Shin. Nothing would change my mind and I wouldn't think of betraying him"_

_Aion looked at her as his features softened. "But maybe its time you moved onto better men... Like maybe me" he said smiling shyly._

_Mei's eyes grew large as she slapped the man, swift and hard. "Imagine what Shin would think of you if he saw you now!" _

_She hurried to rush up the stairs as Aion grasped a kitchen knife from the many newly washed kitchen utensils._

_Kagome covered her mouth to stop her cries but the tears couldn't be held as they easily slipped. She watched her mother be butchered by the one man that had come to care for them while her father was gone. One of the few she had learned to truly love and understand._

_Needless to say, Kagome never saw her mother's smile anymore._

* * *

Shin looked at his daughter and then back to his brother.

"Kagome what-"

Kagome whipped her head around to look at her father. He looked at her and moved forward to hold her. She grasped his elbows as his arms came around. With his one hand patting her head and the other holding her to him he whispered soothingly into her ear.

"Shhh... Kaggy. Daddy's here"

Aion grew angry at the pitiful sight and positioned himself to charge at the two.

_'Oh no you don't you bastard!'_

Bankotsu whipped his Banyruu to the side and lunged for the older man.

"Dad..." sniffled Kagome as she pulled away from her father. She whispered softly into his ear and then pulled back only to look up at him through thick lashes.

Those words echoed in Shin's mind...

_"Did you know that Aion liked mom?"_

Aion stopped as Bankotsu slowly recoiled his fists. They both turned to look at Shin as utter silence fell upon the group.

Shin took this time to slowly turn and look at Aion in regret and betrayal. _'Had this man been fooling him all this time? Dragging him to this time period only to just toy with him in some sick twisted prank? His own brother?'_

"Aion.. what did you really bring me out here to this era for?" he said looking his brother in the eye.

Aion shoved the unsuspecting Bankotsu off of him with a grunt and stood up. "Well..." he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "You know since we're in an earlier time period I thought we could have an easy way to get to all the minerals and gold that this planet has to offer. That is supposing they haven't been found yet"

Shin's eyes narrowed threateningly and in a flash he was at his brother's throat, clamping him hand around his air tunnel.

"Don't lie to me" he whispered as Aion desperately tried to free himself.

"I just thought I'd be better this way" he coughed through ragged breaths.

Shin threw him to the ground. "Explain yourself, scum"

Aion took the short amount of time he had to slowly back away from his older brother that was now engulfed in the black flames. Shin took a step forward in a threatening way and Aion was immediately on his feet.

"You didn't deserve her" Aion spat out, losing his cheery attitude. "Always making her worry and what not. While you were off in some far off land with some woman I don't doubt"

He stepped up to face his brother nose to nose. "I was taking care of your family"

"As months passed I fell in love with Mei and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. She needed me..." he whispered as his arms closed around his brother, grasped him as if he were life itself.

"She... Your daughter" he said motioning to Kagome who was wrapped up in Bankotsu's arms. "She looks exactly like Mei. She doesn't resemble anyone from our side of the family. So I thought if she gave up on you. I could take her as my own..."

"But Mei didn't agree" laughed Shin as Aion drew back thinking his brother was crazy but agreeing with him none the less.

"Listen dear brother" whispered Shin with a knowing smirk. "Stay the hell away from my family"

Aion drew back with a look of surprise but quickly regained his composure.

"I love Mei with all I have and I chose her because I trusted her. Knowing this, I knew she would never cheat on me" laughed Shin.

Aion grew angry and jumped back with inhuman strength to grab his sword. He drew himself up from his crouched position and directed his sword with the stabbing end facing Shin.

He charged whilst yelling incoherent words.

Shin's eyes widened and he swore he saw a flash of light as Aion's form disappeared into nothing but black ash. He turned quickly to see his only daughter, Kagome. Her eyes were screaming 'murder' with black flames engulfing her body.

"Ha, I see you tapped it!" he exclaimed scratching the back of his head.

The flames died down as Kagome stared at him with a confused face. Her dad smiled with his eyes glowing with glee.

"Well, I'll discuss it with you later" he said laughing as she beat her tiny little fists against his back as he walked away.

"Tell me! Tell meeeeee!!" she wailed as the group laughed.

* * *

**HLF: Nyaah! Short chapter but I'm glad I updated. **

**Ehm... for some reason I haven't been getting my usual e-mails of 'blah blah you have received a review for your story blah blah.' I don't think I changed anything on my account and its just different so I have to actually visit to see my reviews which is different then it being easier for me to just check my inbox. If anyone knows what's wrong please PM me.**

**Kouga: That's a long paragraph you got there...**

**HLF: Eh? It's not a paragraph! I just like to give a lot of details!!**

**Kouga: Meh, talk about blabbermouth...**

**HLF: I'm not a blabbermouth!! **

**Other then that review peeps, thanks! :3**


	26. A Proposal

**HLF: Humm... Okay another update! I'm so happyyyyy :)**

**Kouga: Why?? I've never seen you smile this much.**

**HLF: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE!! **

**Kouga: Because I live in your closet... -shifty eyes-**

**HLF: Really?! Does this mean you try on my clothes when I'm not looking?**

**Kouga: N-No!**

**HLF: Maybe that's how your fascination with skirts came about! :3**

**I'm just joking. Kouga is the cutest, most fluffiest person ever! But, he comes second to my Sesshomaru-sama! SQWEEEEEE... -nosebleed- Oh and on a note I got my own laptop so I'm very excited! But it sucks cause it took me at least a month to do research and stuff but in the end its ok! :) **

**Oh, and I have no idea when this story will get over. I'm just trying to keep updating so you guys don't have to keep waiting. Christmas is coming by the way, I'm so excited!!!! **

**Here's the chapter! I suck for not being committed to . Damn it all!!!**

**

* * *

**

Kagome sat by the light of the fire, her deep blue eyes stared wonderingly off into its depths. It sparked as tiny embers embedded themselves into the ground surrounding it. Thinking. That's all she seemed to be doing these days. Just lazing about and thinking.

But it seems that thinking alone would not get her anywhere. Thinking had its... dead ends. With these 'dead ends,' it would leave her to deal with the doubt that came with her ideas and thoughts.

She had a caring family, amazing friends and a loving boyfriend who was chiselled to be a god. What more could someone want in life?

'What could her mind be so troubled about?' One might ask. Life in general. What she would do with it... Where she would spend the rest of her days... With whom...

She blushed at the thought. But she knew it was true. Sure they don't know EVERYTHING about each other but hey, they had a new blossoming love growing between them so would that really matter? Would that prove to be significant? Of course it would! That she knew.

But she did know that they would each learn what they needed to all in due time. She knew he cared about her and she cared about him. He would do anything for her as he would for him. Like she had witnessed many times before, Bankotsu could and would put his life on the line for her.

'Bankotsu really is perfect...' she thought solemnly.

Kagome shook her head to rid herself of such embarrassing thoughts.

Even now, she couldn't help but squeal aloud. He was simply astonishing to her! He could be so wild and crazed but so gentle and kind. He almost always had that carefree flare to add to him but in truth he had many worries to deal with. How does he do it! She couldn't help but wonder.

Butterflies arose in her stomach as a warm pleasant feeling engulfed her. Something she had only felt with her family and close friends. But now more recently, Bankotsu had been an additional name that had been added to this list.

She took a breath, taking in the warm scent of spring air that was fresh and smelled distinctly like that of recent raindrops. Her mind as well as her heart knew he would always have a special place in her heart no matter how they turned out.

A shuffling of feet caused Kagome's eye to twitch thus halting her train of thought.

_'...speak of the devil'_

She felt a warm form press up behind her and grab her around the waist, pulling her closer then she already was. She turned to come face to face with the one and only Bankotsu. Her flash flushed as her breath caught in her throat. Oh how majestic he looked at times like this.

Most times when one would look at him, he seemed silly or maybe even dangerous. But now... he seemed different. But not in a way in which she disliked him, that she had to admit.

His blue eyes were glazed over with an unknown emotion as his head seemed to snuggle itself into her neck. His bangs were messy with his lips in a pouty expression. His skin seemed to glow though she did not know whether it was the moon or the fire playing games with their envied light. Her heart almost stopped beating as he looked up at her through his unruly bangs.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

She blushed furiously as she turned around hurriedly. "No one!" she huffed.

"Hey..." he said nuzzling his head into her neck further. She responded with a slight hum. "When all of this is over will you come live with me or will you go back with your dad?"

She blinked and turned to stare him in the eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" she whispered. This was great! Did this mean he wanted to spend time with her? He wanted to be around her? She couldn't help but smile at what she was fantasizing about.

Growing old together... Maybe he wanted her as his... forever! Her eyes brightened. Today was an absolutely amazing day! She grinned as Bankotsu's eyes glanced up at her with his cheeks wearing a hint of a blush.

"...Kagome" he sighed, gripping her tighter to him while shutting his eyes. "I want you to know everything about me and... I want to know everything about you too. I feel so happy whenever I'm with you..."

Kagome's heart seemingly skipped a beat as her stomach flipped in glee.

"I want you to stand beside me for the rest of my life" he said seriously rubbing his cheek against hers. "I... I can't imagine a world without you. Living without you... I couldn't do that. Not after all we've been through. I love you, babe."

At that moment he chose to tenderly kiss the shell of her ear.

Kagome's eyes widened drastically as she turned around in his arms. Was this a... a marriage proposal?!

She wasn't sure.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she said.

Bankotsu's eye twitched. "Yes, you idiot!" he said bonking her on the head and ruining the moment.

"Uh.. Ehm..." she blushed furiously clasping her hands together as Bankotsu looked up at her hopefully. He seemed to be on the edge of utter insanity and ecstasy. "Yes" she whispered lowly but she knew Bankotsu heard her. He always did.

Kagome looked up at Bankotsu's face which was still filled with utter shock. A brilliant smile filled his face as his eyes grew bright. He seemed to explode with happiness as it almost blinded Kagome.

She had always thought that expressing such a simple emotion to such an extent was impossible. But, here he was smiling like the child he was at heart.

"Well, tomorrow we'll be visiting a little town called Kotorin" he said smiling at her as he pressed his forehead against hers. "That's the town where I grew up though I highly doubt anyone remembers me..." he laughed at that. "They have a nice jeweller there that owes me a favour or two."

Kagome laughed aloud as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had almost forgotten! They needed a ring to complete this wonderful thing that had happened to them in such a short time. But, though their time together had been short, it was filled with bliss. She was glad it wasn't ending anytime soon...

He grinned from ear to ear as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. As he pulled away Kagome blushed and buried herself into his neck. He shuffled his feet as he picked her up with ease in a bridal style. He moved to lay her onto her sleeping mat. He gently slid her onto it as he stood straight and look around the campsite.

He smiled as he found what he was looking for. Across the campsite, his Banyruu stuck out of the bark of a willow tree. He trudged over to it and grasped it tightly, ripping it out. Bankotsu then walked back over to Kagome and shoved his Banyruu into the ground near the mat. He then proceeded to lay down beside her as she moved to make room for him.

All was quiet in the campsite. As only the hoot of an howl was heard in the distance night fell and the moon took to the skies. The night was tranquil, calm and peaceful. A fantastic change from what had been happening to the group the past few days.

* * *

Sango stretched her arms above her head as she looked down at the sounds of soft breathing. Brown eyes widened drastically as her head whipped to her side. Her features immediately softened as she saw the face of Suikotsu, angelic as a newborn babe.

She moved to stand but an arm was tightly wrapped around her waist pulling her back down to her sleeping mat. She groaned as Suikotsu pulled her closer and their legs tangled together.

Though the physical contact was much appreciated on the part of Sango, she just wished that Suikotsu was awake to see what he was doing...

As if Kami was listening to her, that wish came true. Her face was nose to nose with his as his eyes opened revealing hazy brown eyes. He smiled instantly as he gave her a slight smooch on the side of her cheek. Sango grinned foolishly as her face grew a nice shade of pink.

The wonderful smell of eggs and bacon filled the young woman's nostrils as she took a deep breath. Sango shifted to a sitting up position and looked from side to side looking for the one person in their group that could cook.

"AH HAH!" exclaimed Sango and then covered her mouth when she realized there were many sleeping, strong, bad-tempered people around her. She gulped but managed to gather her wits about her.

There sat Kagome stirring a wooden spoon in a sizzling pan. She was smiling happily at seemingly nothing. Sango sat up as she slipped her feet into her sandals and shook out her body, letting the kinks sink away.

"Good morning, Kagome!" said Sango, smiling at her sister-like figure.

"Morning' Sango" said Kagome returning with a smile of her own.

Kagome hummed with her eyes lit with happiness and her body radiating an air of happiness which didn't go unnoticed by the curious Sango.

"Someone seems... extra happy today" said Sango raising an eyebrow at her.

Kagome paused for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about Sango!" she said a little too quickly.

Sango's eye twitched as she stared the young miko down. "Don't play dumb with me, 'Little Miss Innocent.' I know you're hiding something! Don't even try that with me, now spill!" she exclaimed.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest yet again but then closed it when she saw the look on Sango's face. For a such a beautiful woman, Sango could be dangerous and not to mention scary when angry!

"But... it's a surprise, Sango" she said, dissapointedly.

"I don't care. Just tell me Gome!" she said giggling.

Kagome hesitated.

'What the heck! She won't stop till she finds out anyways...' she thought.

She took a deep breath, "Bankotsu asked me to marry him..."

Sango's jaw dropped but she brought her hand up to close it for herself. "And you said no?! What kind of an idiot are you! He's such a nice guy! Not to mention he extremely hot and good-looking! Who in the right mind-" she exclaimed but was stopped when Kagome covered her mouth.

"Baka! Shutup of you'll wake them!" she whispered hastily. A shuffle in clothing was heard as the two nervously looked at the sleeping form of Jakotsu.

If they woke him up, they would never hear the end of it. After all, the man did need his 'beauty' rest.

They breathed out a sigh of relief when his body ceased its movement.

"And you've got it all wrong, Sango. I already said yes to him." Kagome stated clearly taking away her hand only to place it onto her lap. "I really, really love Bankotsu. He means alot to me..."

"If anything were to happen to him... I honestly don't know what I would do... I mean where would I go? Who could I turn to?" she continued tears appearing in her eyes. She realized just how helpless she was without Bankotsu. How much she really needed him in her life... It was somewhat pathetic yet understandable.

Sango frowned, "Kagome, what's with all these tears?" She wiped away the younger girl's tears and forced her to look at her. "Two things you should know, Kaggy" she said a wide smile lighting up her porcelain face. "One: Bankotsu loves you to freaking death. Two: I'll always be there for you no matter what... Never forget that!" she whispered passionately.

Sango's mood lifted as she saw that Kagome had become happier.

They sat there cooking as one by one the group began to awake.

* * *

**HLF: A really short update I know... but still I did it! :)**

**Hope you review!**

**Ja ne,**

**HLF**


End file.
